Revenge of the Birth Father
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max gets kidnapped and is about to face his biggest fear and threat...his birth father wants revenge against him. This is a sequel to 'A Tiger Cub's Horrifying Secret'. Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark, SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories. Hope you like it! New story for the new year; 2013! Rated T for violence, language, blood and some possible child molestation.
1. Focusing Revenge

This is something that I had over the holidays, maybe even prior to that. This takes place some time after 'Brother for Christmas' and a possible sequel to 'A Tiger Cub's Horrifying Secret.' And it's a what if...what if Max comes face to face with his birth father for the first time? And this is the answer to prove it. Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark, The Master of Stories and SpiritualLoneWolf XIII. This is my new fic for the new year!

* * *

Revenge of the Birth Father

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Focusing Revenge

In a dark cave, further from the bounds of China...a certain shadowy figure wearing a hooded outfit walks around that cave...and as it comes across the cliff, he sees his deceased 'mate' lying there and within minutes, he got down on his knees and whispered, "Well...this is it, huh? I thought you would still want me...even as I left you and the cubs on purpose to get back with my other mate."

What was going inside his mind was sorrow, despair and finding out that she's dead...rage. Rage was seeping inside of his mind and as he unveiled his hood...reveals a middle-aged white tiger with scars on his cheeks and eye, wanting exact revenge on someone that caused her to die.

With that, he retreats out of sight and he notices a couple of rhino guards coming in to get him and he figures that they were waiting for him, so he wasted no time to assassinate most of them with his sword and his claws and fangs. Only thing left for him to do is to strip away their armor and snatch their weapons so he can go with his exact plan.

After he heads back to his home, he dragged the bodies of every rhino guard and his already killed mate and buried them under his home, hoping no one would find them. He looks up at the sky and with a full set of enrage, he roared at the sky and shouted, "SOMEONE WILL PAY FOR MY MATE'S SUFFERING!"

Suddenly, a certain memory came to mind all those years ago that he recalls one of those cubs he had with his dead mate that was being described as a monster in his face. In one moment, the image of a petrified baby white tiger cub with hazel-blue eyes that he had beat him down and also molested him as a two year old.

Then it hit him...

"The little brat's still alive."

He knew what he had to do...make him suffer again. As soon as he got back inside the house, he quickly stripped away from his bloodied hooded outfit and just stood there completely naked, but full of rage anyway. He didn't care that anyone was watching or that someone's looking for him. All he wants is to exact revenge on one cub.

"SHIANG ZHI!"

"Yes, father?"

In comes another white tiger...almost 18 years of age, standing at 6'1, weighing at 165 pounds and is wearing a ripped dark black and grey chinese vest and brown pants along with some metal wristbands on his wrists, looking at his father and he said, "I've got a job for you to do."

He walks out of the room and pulls out an old drawing of that young cub he remembered and he said to him, "That's him. That's the one I want you to get."

"What do we know about him?" asked Shiang Zhi.

The father looks up at his oldest and he replied, "Let's just say...you two are almost related. He's the reason why I left my mate behind and just made me miserable."

"What do you want me to do with him?"

The father then hands him a few weapons, including a dagger and he said, "Kill him. I want him to feel the same pain I felt after he was born."

"What's his name?"

In a cold yet evil tone, "A name that's cursed and a person that will forever plague my life in hell and deserves to be suffering again...and I'll be willing to do that forever more...Maximus."

Shiang looks up at his father and asked, "When do you want me to leave?"

"Right now. Heard that he lives in the Valley of Peace with a new family. I think it'll be the last day for him to have one. Now GO!"

"Yes, father!" Shiang Zhi replied, as he packed his things and left.

The middle aged father looks up at the moon and lets out an evil smirk and said, "We will meet pretty soon...son."

* * *

Man, that's a scary beginning, huh? Rest assured that it will be awesome! Stick around for more!


	2. Embracing New Life

We switch on to the Valley of Peace where Max is having happy times with his new brothers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Embracing New Life

Valley of Peace

Things are quite calm and peaceful across the village and in one of the village homes, a few couple of cubs were running around the house, just having fun with each other. One cub laughed and said, "You can't catch me, Max!"

Max looks by and he lets out a sly smirk and a chuckle and said, "Betcha I can, Isaiah! You better watch out!"

Max then runs off, growling playfully while chasing after his leopard brother, Isaiah and Bakari; his brown lion brother as Max tried to chase after them to prove that he is a lot faster than them and when they eventually went separate ways, Max knows that he'll never be outsmarted by them and he climbs up on the roof to find either cub and after that...he sees Bakari sitting there and caught him by the tail.

Bakari turns around and sees Max standing there and he exclaimed, "No fair!"

"I found you first!" Max shouted.

Just then, he heard someone sneeze from under the roof and he slowly went in to find who it was and wouldn't ya know? He saw Isaiah's tail sticking out and slowly crawled and saw him hiding underneath it and said, "Got ya!"

Isaiah looks up and saw that Max found him so quickly and he said, "Aw, that was cold."

"I told you I'm the best seeker." Max added.

Bakari lets out a scoff and he said, "Bet you were cheating!"

"I was not!"

"Bet you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not, not, not!"

"Are, are, are!"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE ALREADY!"

The three cubs looked down and saw a very pissed-off Sage on the ground, clearly annoyed by the boys' arguing on the roof and they all replied, "Sorry."

"You know, why don't the two of you just shut up for once! I'm trying to take a nap here!" Sage growled.

"Sounds like he hasn't taken one in years." Isaiah muttered.

Max snickered in response to that and he said to Sage, "Maybe you need to lighten up a little bit. Just have some fun."

Sage growls at Max in response and he said, "Max...do I look like I'm interested in having fun?"

"You're just like Tigress...if she was born a boy." Max added.

Bakari and Isaiah laughed hysterically after making that reference, much to Max's amusement and Sage's annoyance and he said, "Just get down from here, will ya?"

All three cubs looked at each other and they found a way to trick Sage a little bit and he said, "All right. We'll come down."

Sage didn't seem to be the patient guy to wait for them to come down, but what met his eyes was surprising that Max pounced down on the white wolfdog and landed on his stomach and then Bakari and Isaiah piled on top of him and the three were laughing and Sage was just completely irritated by them and he said, "You three love to get on my nerves, do ya?"

"We're kids. It's our job." Isaiah replied.

The three cubs got out Sage and as the wolfdog gets up, he looks at them and he said, "Interrupt me from my nap again, you're dogmeat."

Just then, Duke comes out of there and he said, "I beg to differ. That's offensive to dogs everywhere."

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes, Duke!" Sage exclaimed.

"Whoa...Sage. Can you like, yell any louder?"

Sage turns around to see Arizona and his girlfriend Sierra coming in and it didn't take long for Max, Bakari, Isaiah and Duke to pile in on Arizona after they cheered happily that he's here. Arizona lets out a chuckle and said, "Hey, guys. What have you been up to?"

"We were playing around until Sage broke it up." Max replied.

Bakari turned to Sage and then back to Arizona and said, "Yeah, Sage is a do-do brain."

"What did you call me, you little...?" Sage asked, but got stopped by Sierra.

"Wow, someone left their cranky juice open." Sierra said, sarcastically.

Sage didn't like that comment coming out of her and said, "Take a hike! I ain't got time for you, dollface."

Arizona gets up and then comes to Sage and said, "Watch how you talk to my girlfriend, man. I think you need to learn some respect."

"I ain't taking crap for anyone or anything. Now, all I need is a nap and if anyone interrupts, they're dead." Sage said, before walking off.

Arizona then clears his throat and said, "Before you do, you owe Sierra an apology."

"For what?"

Max then got to Sage for a second and he said, "Don't get on Arizona's bad side. Just apologize to Sierra."

Sage felt annoyed as it is and he ultimately relented and went to Sierra and said, "I'm sorry. I'm always cranky when I don't have my nap."

"That says it all." Duke muttered under his breath.

Sierra glared at him for a second based on his attitude and said, "You're really lucky you didn't see my bad side yet."

Sage then walked back inside the house and after that, Arizona looks up at Max and asked, "How is it possible that he's your new brother?"

"I ask myself that question." Max replied.

Sierra then got down to Max's level and she lets out a smile, rubbed his head and said, "Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Just playing with my new brothers." Max replied.

Not long after, Mako and his new mate, Reiko walked back to the house and Arizona could tell that their togetherness is showing and he asked, "Hey...how does it feel to finally get married?"

"It feels wonderful, Arizona. We're only engaged though." Mako added.

Ariona chuckled at this and he said, "From the looks of it, it looks like you're already married."

"We wish. We're planning on having our wedding at Shanghai Secluded Valley." Reiko chimed in.

That widened Arizona's eyes to know that they're gonna get married in Musaki's birthplace and he was filled with happiness and said, "That is so cool!"

Sierra then went towards Mako and Reiko and she said, "I am so happy for you guys! I just hope me and Arizona will be together forever."

"I hope so too." Arizona said, as he looked closer to her eyes.

Duke lets out a disgusted groan and said, "If you guys are gonna kiss, I think I'm gonna dog puke."

Arizona chuckled softly and he asked Mako, "Mind if we take Max and the others to the Jade Palace?"

"Go ahead. Just make sure they're back by dinner." Mako said.

And with that...they were on their way to the Jade Palace and Arizona was completely happy that Max is in his happiest moments. Nothing could possibly screw it up...yet.

Meanwhile around the outskirts of China, Shiang Zhi goes around looking for the Valley of Peace and he was keeping himself low-key to find Max, but he knows he has to do the job. Soon enough, he sees a sign that pinpoints that he's almost reaching his destination. He then takes off his hood for a second and said, "The Valley of Peace. Almost there..."

* * *

You'll see Shiang Zhi later in the story and for now, let's switch it up to a day in the Jade Palace!


	3. Good News

A little bit of good news can make anyone's day. But first, let's see the dynamics Bakari, Isaiah and Duke have at the Jade Palace.

* * *

Chapter 3: Good News

As soon as Arizona and the others made it to the Jade Palace, Musaki was standing there in the front doors of the Hall of Heroes and before he turned around, Max was climbing on top of Musaki and he asked, "Guess who?"

Musaki started laughing at this and he replied, "Is it a certain tiger cub that's also my cousin?"

Max started laughing as well and he said, "Yep, it's me! Hi, cuz!"

Musaki smiled at this and Max got off of him and just started smiling while Musaki gave him a hug, to which Max began purring and Musaki said, "Hey, Max. How ya been?"

"Doing good so far." Max replied.

They let go for a while and he then asked Max, "How's life being a big brother?"

Max lets out a groan and he replied, "It's fine. I never actually thought that being a big brother was that big of a job."

Arizona chuckled in response to that and it's something he can relate to with and he said, "It is a job...but the fun part about it is you get to have fun with them and teach them something new that you've grown used to."

Max widened his eyes to that idea and he did love the fact that he can teach his younger siblings about what he does and he looks at Bakari, Isaiah and Duke for a while and he asked, "You guys wanna learn kung-fu?"

"Yeah!" all three exclaimed.

At the Training Hall

Bakari was up first to hit up some skills with Po and just as the Dragon Warrior began, Bakari leaped up headfirst and flew right past Po and landed on the ground. Po was shocked to learn that this lion cub could do that and he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Bakari giggled.

Po couldn't believe that a five year old could do this, but he's still planning to spar with him anyway and he was gonna do whatever kinds of tricks to outsmart the cub and once he pulls in the best tricks, Bakari dodged him quickly and easily and does a flip above his head and then lands on Po's stomach, thus outsmarting Po.

Po groans to know that Bakari is pretty smart for someone his age and he said, "Man...you're quick."

"I'm a lion. I learn fast." Bakari said, with a giggle.

Meanwhile, Isaiah was about to spar with Tigress and while she was confident in her mind that she's gonna win this, the little snow leopard's got something else up his sleeve. As Tigress was ready to go for it, Isaiah leaps up, grabs onto the swinging clubs and waits for the right moment to strike her and as soon as she turns her back, Isaiah jumped up in the air and just pounced on her.

Surprised, Tigress was completely not taking this well that a young cub is sparring her and letting him win, so she removed him but he crouched down to the floor and then, he runs in all fours to kick her in the shin. Tigress figured that this is serious and that she's gonna beat him down, so she pulls her claws out and attempts to scratch him, but Isaiah slid between her legs and while she wasn't looking, she received a claw on the butt, making her roar in response.

Then, she turns around and Isaiah swung her down and does a backflip and kicks her in the stomach very quickly. As Tigress laid there, she could not understand why she was defeated by a six year old. Isaiah walked over to her and he asked, "Are you all right?"

"No! You must be related to..." Tigress began, but got cut off by Isaiah.

"Nope. No bloodline. I'm not really related to Tai Lung. But I kinda learned it myself." Isaiah finished.

"From who?" asked Tigress, in anger.

"From you guys." Isaiah said, giggling.

After hearing that answer, Tigress just froze in shock to hear that Isaiah's learned what he had from the Furious Five and did not expect him to answer that way. Isaiah lets out a smile while Tigress just laid her head back down and muttered, "Stupid me."

Then, Duke was getting ready to spar with Monkey by using the bo sticks and as they clacked together, Monkey brought in some aerobatic moves while Duke dodged every move Monkey moves so he can beat him, by flipping and missing every inch of being hit. Duke became increasingly frustrated that Monkey was so quick and was hoping that he'll actually hit him.

'Why won't he stay still?' Duke thought.

"Come on kid...use the stick. You control the stick." Monkey added.

Duke lets out a deep sigh and tried to gain control as he swats at Monkey, but Monkey flipped across the roof of the Training Hall and said, "Try and get me if you can."

Duke growls in response and he runs to where he is and tries to knock him out more and gains more strength as he carries in as when two sticks came together, they looked at each other in the eye and Monkey said to him, "Very impressive."

"Thanks." Duke replied.

"Have you been doing kung-fu before?" asked Monkey.

"Not really. I used to fight though." Duke replied.

Monkey clears his throat at that and he said, "Why don't you use your fighting habit to kung-fu? It could help."

Duke was a little surprised to hear this and he was very reluctant to accept that, but giving that he almost kicked Monkey's butt, he figured that he'd give it a shot. He turns to him and said, "I'll have to think about it."

"No problem. And how old are you?" asked Monkey.

"Seven."

Monkey chuckled at this and he was well impressed that a seven year old wolfdog cub could do those kinds of tricks and he's starting to like him. Meanwhile, Max was busy training with Shifu and Arizona and did every single move Shifu asked him to do and he even sparred with him and Arizona and to the grandmaster's surprise...Max is a natural.

That seemed to capture everyone's attention with how much skills Max is progressing at a young age and Po was awestruck by it and he said, "That is not coming from an eight year old."

"Max has been practicing a little bit." Musaki replied.

Po chuckled at this and he said, "He's even got the mind of a legendary master."

Suddenly, Max dodged Shifu's moves and ends up kicking him in the shin to which Max became shocked by what he did and assumed that he might've gotten hurt and he went over to him and said, "I am so sorry! Did it hurt? Oh, I am really, really, really, really sorry, Master Shifu! Please don't be mad at me!"

Shifu got himself up and calmed Max down and said to him, "Do not worry, Max. I am fine. You did not do any damage to me whatsoever."

Max breathed a sigh of relief and he said, "That's good. Because I was afraid I'd get in trouble."

"No trouble at all. In fact, you are very talented. And for someone your age, you held your own." Shifu said, ending with a smile.

Max then bows to Shifu and said, "Thanks."

Witnessing this made Tigress want to snap his head off and just slice it to a million pieces after hearing Shifu complimenting Max's skills, but kept that to herself to prevent a war. However, she had a shade of green around her as she looks at Max, silently growling at him.

Later on, Arizona explains to Musaki about the details between Mako and Reiko about their wedding being held at Shanghai Secluded Valley and Musaki's reaction was completely mind-blown that it could happen and he said, "That sounds freaking awesome!"

"I know, right? Your uncle and soon-to-be aunt are gonna get married in your birthhome!" Arizona exclaimed.

Musaki chuckled at this and he said, "I can hardly wait. Did they set a date for it yet?"

"They haven't said it yet, but said it will happen soon." Arizona replied.

"Whatever the case, I'm just happy they're gonna be together." Musaki said, with a smile.

Arizona couldn't agree more and with the fact that Mako's family is expanding, he was definitely happy to know that things are coming so well and that he's really lucky to become a Bushido-Akio. Just then, Max walked over to them and he said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, bro! Really awesome out there." Arizona said, with a smile.

Max smiled in response as well and he replied, "Really?"

"Yeah, man. I could barely keep up with ya." Musaki replied, with more jubilation.

They kept talking about Max's moves and awesome skills and then, Bakari, Isaiah and Duke wanted in on hanging out with Max, Arizona and Musaki as they shared jokes and laughed with each other the whole day through.

* * *

Coming up, we've got some awesome stuff coming in between Max, Arizona and Sierra!


	4. A Visit with Sierra

A little surprise that Sierra's gotten for Arizona and Max!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Visit with Sierra

Around the bamboo forest, Shiang Zhi looks above the boulder and to his surprise...he sees the sight of the Jade Palace, indicating that he's not further away to his destination to get his target for his dad. As he looks at the picture, second thoughts began to creep in as he thinks about his father's request. He lets out a deep sigh and felt like he really shouldn't do this, but he also knew that if he didn't do what his father told him that he'll suffer some harsh and violent punishments.

Looking back on the times that his father beat and slashed him, it was something he didn't want to take a chance with so he wanted to get this over with.

Meanwhile at the Valley of Peace, Arizona and Max were walking across the village to meet up with Sierra and soon enough, they did see Sierra walking up towards them and she said, "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Sierra." Arizona replied.

Sierra pats Max's head and she got to his level and then noticed that he's growing a little bit and asked, "Are you getting taller?"

"I guess. I'm like...5 inches." Max replied.

"Six, last I checked." Arizona corrected, with a chuckle.

Sierra giggled in response to that and she looks at both of them and asked, "Wanna see something cool at my house?"

Both Max and Arizona are up for what's going on in Sierra's place and they agreed to come with, much to Sierra's excitement as the three walked inside of her house. Once inside, they went to Sierra's room and sooner or later, they looked at a painting of all three of them together in the clouds. Arizona gasped in awe while Max dropped his jaw after seeing this and they couldn't find the words to say how cool it was.

"Did you paint this?" asked Arizona, still in awe.

Sierra nodded her head and asked, "You guys like it?"

"I love it! It's really awesome!" Arizona replied.

"Me too!" Max added.

Sierra came towards them and she said, "I figured you guys would love it."

Max walks closer to the wall and sees himself flying through the clouds with Sierra and Arizona side-by-side and imagines that playing on his head and he figured that there was nothing more he could wish for than to fly with his wolf brother and Sierra. He looks at Sierra and asked, "What made you want to paint it?"

Sierra then turns to Max and replied, "Well...remember when me, you and Arizona looked up at the clouds one day and you asked me what would it be like if we flew? Your question has inspired me to answer that for you, so it took me about a month and a half to make this."

"A whole month? That's pretty cool." Arizona said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'd fly anywhere with you two...and Max is like the leader." Sierra added.

Max was surprised by the fact that Sierra made him the leader of that adventure and he asked, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go. We're following you." Sierra replied.

Max was jumping with joy as he looks at this and looks around the entire room, just mesmerized by how it looks and Arizona comes to Sierra and said, "That's really cool...you know, making Max happy and all."

Sierra smiled at her mate and she replied, "I actually have something for you too."

She then pulls him to the side of the room and unveils a picture of him and her together in a tree, watching the sun go down together and Arizona's breath was taken away by the beauty of it and he said, "Is that us?"

"Yep. After flying with Max, you and me should take time to look at the sunset and what makes it more beautiful...is you with me." Sierra replied.

That pretty much made Arizona's heart skip a beat after that response and that made him feel like they could be more closer than ever and he said, "That's the best surprise you've given me."

Later on, the three of them were on their way back to Mako's place and for some reason, they saw a hooded figure walking this way and as soon as he saw Max, he stopped and stared at him. Arizona had no idea what's going on and he asked, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, he pulls out a dagger and he said, "I came for the tiger cub."

One look at the dagger and fear has instilled in Max's head and sudenly, he found out that he's coming for him and he asked, "Me?"

Arizona knew that something was up the minute that figure held up his dagger and that he's coming for Max and he said, "You're not getting anywhere near my tiger brother...not when I'm around."

* * *

That's where the drama begins and on the next chapter, it intensifies!


	5. Kidnapped!

What's better than drama? Action! You gotta have the action and hopefully, this one won't disappoint.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

The hooded figure was still keeping his eye on Max and he wasn't gonna go away until he gets what he came for and he said to Arizona, "Listen, wolf..."

That one comment was enough to make Arizona snarl and knew that it was an offense, but in the case of Max, he knows that he's not gonna let him anywhere near him no matter what he says. The hooded figure continued saying, "Unless you plan to have a death wish, get out of my way so I can get this cub...to obliterate him."

Max gulped at that and he fearfully asked, "What's 'obliterate'?"

"To kill." the hooded figure responded.

Arizona immediately punched him in the face after that and he shouted, "You think you're gonna come here and kill my tiger brother, you've got another thing coming!"

The hooded figure wasted no words to beating the crap out of Arizona and slammed him down to the ground heavily. Arizona groaned in pain, but he was still gonna fight no matter what the cost, then he turned to Sierra and said, "Get Max back to Mako's!"

"But Arizona..." Sierra started.

"I can take care of him myself! Take him to safety!" Arizona shouted, still ready to fight him.

Sierra quickly ran out and held Max in her arms as she makes a mad dash on her way back to Mako's, but before she got there, she was surrounded by several other hooded figures and when they revealed themselves as clouded leopards, Max buried his face in Sierra's chest in fear and began whimpering. Meanwhile, one leopard said, "Fork over the kid."

"Never." Sierra said, with anger in her voice.

"You think you're gonna stop us, woman?!" another clouded leopard spoke out.

Sierra growls in response to that and she kicked him in the nuts hard and the other leopards were gonna go after her and Max, but she tossed him in the air until he landed on the tree for safety. While they were going to get him, Sierra opened a huge can of wolf whoop-butt as she punched, kicked, flipped and thrashed them all down.

Max was actually surprised that Sierra had some fighting skills hidden in her and after she fought them, one of the clouded leopards actually tried to slap her tail, but knowing her wolf instincts, she went on and kicked him in the private area and bit his tail, making the leopard yowl like a kitten.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself." Sierra said, angrily.

"Sierra!"

She turns around and sees one with a sword while another one holds a bag, forcing him to come down and when Max refuses, he was gonna jump up and brutalize him, but Sierra immediately yanks the leopard's pants down and punches him five times until he's out cold. The other leopard looks away and when he sees Sierra growling, he quickly runs away.

She then looks at Max, panting heavily and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Max replied.

Then, he lets go of the tree branch and lands straight into Sierra's arms and he told her, "I didn't know you could fight."

Sierra chuckled at that and tells him, "Don't tell Arizona about it though. This is between me and you."

"Okay."

Just then, Arizona comes back a little beaten, but alive and he started panting heavily and sees that Max is okay and said, "You okay, buddy?"

"Uh-huh." Max replied.

Suddenly, Mako, Samurai, Bakari, Duke and Isaiah came out to see what was going on and they wanted to tell Arizona about Sierra's fighting, but Max told them not to because he doesn't want his wolf brother to know yet. They agreed with that and Mako came in to get Max, but not before he gets punched in the face.

"Dad!" Max cried out, as he went out to help him, only to get captured by the tail.

Max struggled to get free, but the hooded figure only gave him a slap in the face to shut him up. That seemed to rub Arizona the wrong way and he lets out a dangerous growl and shouted, "You son of a..."

"SHUT UP!" the hooded figure shouted.

Then, he took off his hood and revealed to be a teenaged white tiger coming in and all of them were shocked to see him for the first time and Sierra asked, "Who are you?"

"Shiang Zhi! I was sent here to get this kid!" he shouted.

Mako got himself up and he went up in his face, angrily demanding what he's here for and asked, "Who sent for you?"

"His name is kept secret! But...what I can tell you is that he's still alive." Shiang Zhi replied, in a cold tone.

"Who's still alive?!" Arizona and Samurai angrily asked.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Shiang Zhi screamed.

Bakari, Max, Isaiah and Duke covered their ears after he cursed out loud and Mako immediately told him, "Do not swear in front of my children!"

"I don't give a flying damn about them! This one...is the one I want." Shiang Zhi replied.

Arizona immediately growled and ran to him to put him down, but was pummeled over by the clouded leopards who were gonna fight him. Arizona refused to let them do this, but the leopards couldn't listen to what he said and only one said, "Shiang Zhi must bring the brat to his actual birth father. He sent him here to bring Max so he can kill him."

"You idiot! That was a secret!" the other leopard said, smacking him in the face.

"Birth father?!" Mako shouted.

Arizona growled at Shiang Zhi for not mentioning this before and knowing that his birth father was gonna come out and kill Max made him all the more enraged and he said, "You are not gonna get away with this!"

Shiang Zhi came to Arizona and just spat on his face and replied, "Not my problem!"

"Let me go...or you will be sorry!" Max said, grunting.

Shiang Zhi just punched him out, then shoved him to the bag with Max crying out for help and he turned to the others and said, "You will never see him again! Mark my words! I will make my father proud!"

"Arizona! Help me!" Max said, screaming.

"Max!" Arizona shouted.

The leopards released Arizona and departed, but the others were completely fearful and spat out pleas to let Max go, but those fell on deaf ears as they were walking out. Arizona immediately ran out behind them to stop them, but they had already gone...leaving him angry, sorrowful and completely fearful for Max. He stopped and just collapsed down to his knees and shouted, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXX!"

He then lowers his head down and couldn't grasp himself on what just happened and he immediately broke down sobbing uncontrollably...but out of anger. Sierra slowly walked up to her hysterical boyfriend and silently placed her paws around him and asked, "Arizona?"

"I failed...again." Arizona whispered.

She went over to him and told him, "We can't let them get away with this, can we?"

Arizona knew his mate had a point and as he slowly rose his head back up, he said, "No...not by a long shot."

Duke, Bakari and Isaiah ran up to Arizona and Duke was the one emotionally scarred by witnessing Max getting kidnapped and though he doesn't show it much, he does care a lot for Max and he said to him, "You should kick their butts and make them sorry!"

"Duke, you know that's wrong." Samurai added.

"But they took Max! We can't let that happen!" Isaiah added.

"Even if we did something about it, what is something happened to you guys?" Mako replied.

Arizona had lost Max before and he's not gonna let that happen again and he slowly got up and faced the mountain and told them, "Duke's actually right on this one."

"Ha-ha! Told ya! Wait, what?" Duke responded.

He turned turned back to everyone and said, "Those tigers will not lay a fur on my brother. Not if I do something about it."

Samurai was totally shocked to see where this is going and asked, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are ya?"

"I'm gonna get Max myself." Arizona replied.

* * *

Man, that was intense! Guess you didn't know Sierra knows how to kick butt, huh? This was something that was on my brain since Halloween and think...what if Sierra was a fighter instead of being a damsel in distress? Expect Arizona and Sierra's relationship growing later in the story. We got more next!


	6. Willing to Do Anything

This will answer the question as to how Arizona will do anything to keep Max out of harm's way...as what any big brother would do. And here's the masters' reaction to Arizona's plan of saving Max.

* * *

Chapter 6: Willing to Do Anything

"Are you insane?" Tigress shouted.

Most of the members of the Five didn't know how to respond after hearing what Arizona had told him to go get Max out of the hands of those guys and Arizona said, "Well, I can't just sit here and let them do this! Who knows what kinds of terrible ideas they're gonna do to him?"

"Listen, Arizona...we know you have to do something about it and we express the same concern about Max as you do, but you going by yourself...that's dangerous." Viper said, in a worried tone.

"I'm used to that. But I'm not going by myself." Arizona added.

Musaki then chimed in on this and he said, "I'm going with him as well."

Now it was Shifu's turn to voice in his opinion about this and he told Musaki, "You honestly think you can go with Arizona to who knows where they're holding him captive?"

"Shifu, he's my tiger cousin. It's my duty to be there for him." Musaki responded.

Mantis hopped to both of their shoulders and asked, "Do you even know what the person looks like?"

"He's a tall, slender young teenaged white tiger with scars on his face wearing a brown hooded outfit, holding a dagger." Arizona responded.

"What's his reason of coming?" asked Viper.

"To get Max." Sierra added.

"Was he sent?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"His birth father." Arizona answered.

The masters froze in response and Musaki was being surprised as well after hearing that his birth father was gonna do some serious harm to Max and he asked, "His birth father? As in the one that beat the snot out of his birth mother?"

"The very same." Arizona added.

Musaki was really angered by this, but not in a furious way though. Just in a deeply 'what the heck is wrong with them' look and said, "This is screwed up."

"What is this, the molestation family?" Monkey asked, in an outraged tone.

"Have they even considered being violent tigers?" asked Po.

Tigress growled at Po in response to that and she said, "I'm a tiger and I'm violent...but I don't have kids and if I did, I wouldn't even give them emotional trauma!"

"You can say that again." Crane muttered.

"WILL YOU FOCUS FOR ONE DAMN SECOND?!" Arizona shouted, angrily pounding his clenched paws on the table, while the rest of the masters looked on in shock to see Arizona seething with concern.

Musaki had no idea what to say about this and Sierra was actually surprised to see that side come out, but she also knows that it's for one purpose and one purpose only-Max.

"Forgive me for cursing, but this is serious. Max is out there and I'm definitely not gonna stand here and let them do whatever they want to him. They'll have to get through me first." Arizona said, with a calm yet angered tone.

Tigress was the only one opposing to this and she said, "Why won't you let us handle it?"

"Do you even know who they are?" asked Arizona.

At first, Tigress was thinking of slapping the taste out of Arizona after making that remark, but stopped midway when she figured that he actually has a point with that. But she still said, "You can't be serious."

"When have I ever been not serious?" Arizona asked again.

Viper then went in on this conversation and said, "What if you don't come back? Did you even think about?"

"Of course I do. But if it means giving my life up to my tiger brother, so be it." Arizona answered.

Tigress began to get extremely annoyed by how much Max means to him and she asked, "What's so special about him anyway? What does he matter to you?"

Arizona glared at Tigress after that question, taking it as an offense by her questioning his unconditional love for his tiger brother and after a full minute of glaring at her, he said, "I'll tell you why...I've lost him once on that stormy night in a ship and he was stranded on that island one time and I had made a promise to myself that I would never...ever let anything happen to him. And that I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him and I made that my vow the minute I rescued him from his abusive, violent degranged monster of a birth mother. And he matters to me because he's the one thing I have for a brother. I am willing to die, get hit or be slaughtered for him because I'm that good of a brother. And I would be so damned if anyone would stop me."

Musaki blinked his eyes after hearing everything Arizona told him and it was like he could really do anything for Max and that it was very impressive that he's willing to risk his life for him. Arizona then went on to say, "I am not gonna lose him again. I don't really care what you guys say whether I should or shouldn't. I am going to get my tiger brother back and I will do this...with or without you."

Arizona then walks out of the kitchen and makes his way to his room, leaving a shocked and bewildered Tigress frozen after hearing those words seize through her and the same went for the other kung-fu msters who completely felt surprised that Arizona could risk his life for Max. Though Shifu was a little offended by what he said, he has to admit that he's been stronger and stepped up more since he got here.

Shifu then clears his throat and said, "Musaki...tell him that we should not interfere with what he wants to do. If he is that willing to save him, then we will grant his request."

"You will?" asked Tigress, in disbelief.

"I'll tell him myself, Master Shifu." Sierra added.

Shifu nodded his head at this and said, "Very well."

She then walks off to find her mate to tell him the news, leaving Musaki to tell Tigress, "Man, did Arizona tell you."

Sierra then walked inside Arizona's room where she sees her boyfriend packing up for his rescue mission to get Max back and suddenly, he turns around and sees her standing there and she tells him, "You're the many reasons why I picked you as my boyfriend. You're strong, determined, ambitious, very protective and you have a huge heart to add it up. I hope that I could be married to you someday."

Arizona looks up at her and said, "It's that obvious?"

"Yeah. Shifu told me to tell you that the others shouldn't interfere with rescuing Max and that you should go." Sierra replied.

Hearing that made Arizona smile and that they actually accepted that he's going and he said, "Great. Me and Musaki will find wherever the hell they're taking him."

She then placed her paws around his shoulders and said, "Take me with you."

Arizona couldn't even believe what she was actually saying and he thought she was kidding, but the look on her face lets him know that she was actually serious about that. He then said, "No, you have to stay and keep an eye on Bakari, Isaiah and Duke while we're gone."

"Come on, Ari...you've been gone on missions a lot on your own. Couldn't you at least have me around?" asked Sierra.

"Sierra...listen to me. You're the most important thing to me in my life and I've lost way too many people that I cared about in the past. I can't take that risk again. Because if I do and you die, I'll have a lot of regrets and think, 'what if? What if I would've saved her in time?' I just...I can't go through that again." Arizona said, trying his best not to tear up.

He turns himself away to not let Sierra see these tears falling on his eyes, but Sierra told him, "You'll never lose me, Arizona. I'm right by your side."

"This is not your fight." Arizona added.

"But I love Max as much as you do. He's like my tiger brother too...and like a son that I wish I could have." Sierra said.

Arizona could tell that she also cares for Max and he knew she loved him like a brother...just not that deeply and it was actually sweet for her to say that. He lets out a smile towards her and said, "There's nothing I would want more in the world than just to bring someone like you to bring back Max and is willing to do anything for him like I always do."

Sierra nodded in agreement with that and Arizona then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything...rather than being with you wherever you go." Sierra said, placing her paw on his chest.

Arizona looks deeply into her eyes and he lets out a smile and replied, "We head out tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Sierra said, smiling.

Just then, they come close to each other as their lips touched and began kissing and it started off soft and sweet and ended up passionately as their tongues danced around each other and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. After they got some air, Sierra smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

After she left the room, Arizona lets out a deep sigh and he looked up to the ceiling and thought of Max and said, "Don't worry, Max. I'm gonna take you back home...I promise."

* * *

Sorry if that later part turns to the romance side. Next up...Max comes face to face with his birth dad!


	7. Face to Face

We have now come to the point where Max finally meets his birth father...in 5 years.

* * *

Chapter 7: Face to Face

Nightfall comes around and Shiang Zhi and the rest of the clouded leopards made their way back the killer assassin tiger to show him the target he's been getting and Shiang felt like he had done his part to capture the little tiger cub...though he had no idea that the young grey wolf put up a good fight to protect him.

"Hey, Shiang...you better do something about this kid. He just won't shut up." one clouded leopard complained.

"You have no right to do this to me! Let me go!" Max protested.

Shiang could hear Max's cries of protest and struggling to get free and it annoyed him a lot and in response, he walks over to the bag where he's in and said, "Say one more word and I will slice off your legs. Just shut up."

"You can't tell me to shut up!" Max shouted.

"I'm telling you now! You want me to pound you until you can't move?!" Shiang screamed.

That made Max be quiet after that and Shiang lets out an angry sigh of relief and told the other leopards, "Make sure he doesn't escape."

One clouded leopard lets out an exhale and he said, "At least that little maggot didn't claw you in the face. He put up a good fight."

Another leopard looks at him with a very confused yet annoyed look and saud, "How could a little brat fight you off? He's only a kid. Don't you know that kids are known for pissing their pants?"

"Well, I pissed mine after he clawed me."

Shiang looks over at the clouded leopards and he said, "Quiet. The sooner we get back to my dad, the more chance we'll have to let him do whatever."

Later that night

The same deranged murderous white tiger comes in with a knife in his hand, looking at every rhino guard to search him down and he loves the fact that they fear him because they don't know when he'll strike, but he does. He lets out a chuckle and said, "My two prey...one that tried to place in death row at Chor-Gom Prison. They are about to get theirs."

He slowly crept down under the bushes and waited for the perfect time to strike and as he swooped down to the ground, he kept them under the element of surprise while letting out a very devious smirk in his face looking over them.

Three rhino guards were on the hunt looking for this notorious tiger killer and they had to be extra cautious because this guy is a super deranged murderer with a very scary reputation and an appetite for revenge. One rhino guard could sense that something was up and that it was possible that his prescence is very near and slowly walks up to find who it was.

He wielded out his sword and kept himself in check and when he jumped out to strike, no one was there. That's the thing that almost made him aware that he's around here somewhere. Another rhino guard came towards him and asked, "See something?"

"He's around here somewhere. I may not know where, but I can feel it." the rhino guard answered.

Just when they were about to head back to their post, they heard screaming from a further distance and they both ran by to see what's happening and what met their eyes is one of the rhino guards getting slaughtered.

"You!"

The murder tiger turns around and sees them standing there and with blood all over his hands, he lets out a smirk and said, "Long time no see."

"Xiaoshin...this ends now!"

Xiaoshin brings forth his dagger and looks at them in the eyes and replied, "Or...it ends for you."

The rhino guards were ready for a fight and as they charged him, Xiaoshin beat the living mess out of them and a big fight ensues between the two of them and it seems as though the rhino guards were struggling to defeat this tiger assassinator because he's the strongest one of the bunch, but what happened next was far more horrifying. As the rhino guard planned to handcuff him, Xiaoshin turns around and stabs him straight in the stomach and slicing his head off, leaving the other rhino guard looking on in horror.

Xiaoshin looks on to see the other rhino guard trembling in horror and fear and he wasted no words as he went forth and sliced, scratched and bludgeoned him to death, leaving behind pieces of their body parts sliced in pieces and him consuming their flesh.

After this, Xiaoshin walks away from the carnage with blood splatter and heads back to his home, deeply awaiting for Shiang Zhi's return home and he said to himself, "I can't wait to see my victim."

15 minutes later...

Shiang Zhi made it back with the other clouded leopards still holding the bag while most tried to contain Max under control and as soon as he faced his father, he lets out a deep breath and comes in the room and said, "Dad...I'm back."

"Did you get...him?" asked Xiaoshin.

"Right here."

The clouded leopards threw the bag down to the ground and out comes Max, who just fell to the ground with a few scrapes on him and he said, "I'm getting out of here!"

Before he could do that, Xiaoshin grabs him by the tail and faces him directly to his eye and he said, "Maximus...it's been a long time."

Max struggles to set himself free, but Xiaoshin's grip became stronger as he grabbed Max by the stomach and he asked, "Who are you? Why did these freaks bring me here?"

"Maximus...I am deeply hurt. Is this the kind of hello you gave...your father?" Xiaoshin asked, in a menacing voice.

Max looks at him with a hint of fear in his eyes to know that he's meeting his birth father for the first time and he thought he was dead or somewhere else, but to know that he is alive...sends painful memories of abuse that he had endured by him in his early childhood.

"Father? No...no...no!" Max screamed.

Xiaoshin shoved Max to the wall with his paws on his shoulders and said, "You have made my life miserable with your mother! All those years I had to endure you in our lives and those memories of you are too haunting! And I want it gone...starting with you."

As soon as he said that, he stuck out his dagger and brought it closer to Max's throat and he said, "5 years...5 whole years you've given me nothing but misery and now it's time I did the favor."

"Why me?" asked Max, in a scared tone.

"Maximus...if I had told you, you still wouldn't understand. But all I can tell you...is that I will make your life as miserable as the one you put me in." Xiaoshin said.

Then, he shoved Max down to the ground and that was enough to send Max running out, but the clouded leopards pummeled him down to the ground and one even planned to stab Max in the back if he was gonna move. Max was just crying and screaming hysterically, begging them to let him go.

"You idiots! Don't kill him yet! Wait until I do!" Xiaoshin shouted.

"But boss..."

Xiaoshin came towards the leopard that wanted to stab Max if he escaped and brought in a mace to his head and he said, "No one kills the cub but me! And I will kill him as soon as I bring in a plan!"

"So...what do we do with him?" asked one clouded leopard.

"Place him in my torture room for the time being." Xiaoshin answered.

"Torture room?!" Max shouted.

Immediately, the clouded leopard army dragged him to the dark room and Max refused to let them do this, but the leopards could care less because they wanted to see him get killed.

"Help! I don't wanna go!" Max screamed, kicking his feet at them.

Xiaoshin looks over Shiang Zhi and he lets out a smirk at him and said, "Good work, son. In a few days...he'll be out of our lives soon enough. Your half-brother will be gone...forever."

As soon as the words half-brother came out of Xiaoshin's mouth, Shaing Zhi became surprised, shocked and all-around disturbed that this was his half-brother. He had no idea he had one and it just came totally out of the blue and he wanted to ask him, but Xiaoshin was already gone...leaving him to wonder why would he do this.

'My half-brother?' thought Shaing Zhi.

* * *

Thought I should leave it like that for now...because I'm mischievous like that. (evil laugh) Stay tuned for more!~


	8. Off to Find Max

Next up...Musaki, Arizona and Sierra set off on their journey to bring Max back home. You may be thinking why Sierra might be in this adventure. Two reasons; so that I could go deeper into Arizona and Sierra's relationship and that it could be the first time that a girl can go on a dangerous mission with her boyfriend by her side. And also...as you've noticed, she had a little kung-fu, so it'll be in good use later in the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Off to Find Max

At the Jade Palace

Early morning comes in and Arizona is sitting on the roof of the Jade Palace, looking at the sky thinking about Max and what he's gonna have to do to save his tiger brother. After witnessing someone coming in to kidnap him, he couldn't help but tihnk what Max is going through right now and fears for what happens to him, but he knows for a fact that he will do everything in his power and whatever it takes to make sure he's all right.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Arizona heard that feminine voice from behind and he turns and saw Sierra walking on that roof and coming behind his mate and said, "Told you I arrived early."

She sat down next to him and he could tell the look on Arizona's face that he is definitely worried for Max and she asked, "Thinking about Maxie?"

"What do you think?" asked Arizona.

Sierra could tell that he was definitely thinking about his tiger brother and nodded her head in agreement with that and said to him, "I couldn't sleep last night because I can't imagine whuy would anyone want to harm an innocent cub for no reason. Anyone who would do this is low and despicable."

Arizona lets out a sigh and then turns to Sierra and asked, "Why did you want to come?"

"Two reasons; for Max and also that the last thing I would want to see if my boyfriend getting killed." Sierra replied.

"Thanks for the concern, but you didn't really have to do this. This is my little brother." Arizona added.

"He's like my brother too. Arizona, we love Max a whole lot and I know that we would do anything to protect him just like I know you would protect me. I guess I was...kinda scared that I might lose you forever and I don't want that to happen. Well, that and because you would go out and find some other girl who would be a lot better than me." Sierra admitted.

Arizona felt a little confused by that shift Sierra made and he turned to her and asked, "Since when did we go from Max to me? First thing...you're the only one I love and will always love and no one else could take your place. Secondly, you'll never lose me because I would always be here for you no matter what. I'm not gonna leave you for anything or anyone in the world. I love you too much to be apart from each other."

Hearing that gave Sierra a little hope that these two are still gonna be with each other until the time stops and she said, "That's why I love you. And your protective side...it's actually very attractive."

"Thanks...I think. When I find that person that came to harm Max...I'm gonna make them wish they were never born." Arizona said.

Sierra agreed with this and she said to him, "How strong is that bond between you two?"

"Stronger. A day apart from each other is like eternity. I've lost him once before and I cannot lose him again. I tend not to get too overprotective of Max after we were shipwrecked and separated, but...every now and then, it comes." Arizona added.

"But it shows that you care and that you'd be willing to risk your life for him." Sierra answered.

Arizona knew that Sierra was right on this one and it's like she brought in her motherly instincts in her and he looked at her in the eyes and told her, "You see right through me, don't ya?"

"And then some."

Arizona looks up at the sky again and he said, "If we're gonna find Max, we might as well get ourselves ready for one heck of a challenging journey. You sure you're up for it?"

"Anything to be with you." Sierra answered.

30 minutes later

Musaki, Arizona and Sierra got themselves packed up and ready to go as they set out for the most risky mission of their lives, but Arizona knew that this will be very fulfilling and personal to rescue the person he has close to a brother. Shifu looks at all three of them and said, "May you come back safe and sound while on this rescue mission."

"We will." Arizona added.

"I wish we could've gone. That would've been so awesome!" Po said, whining.

Arizona looks up at Po in the eye and he said, "Even if you could go, we would have no idea where we are."

"For once, he's actually right." Tigress stated.

Just then, Mako, Samurai, Duke, Bakari and Isaiah walked up the steps of the Jade Palace to give Arizona some much needed support and hope to get Max and Mako told him, "Arizona...make sure you find Max and bring him back home. Promise me he'll come back unharmed."

"I promise." Arizona replied.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep." Tigress remarked.

Shifu then stomped on her foot with his stick, making her roar out in pain in response and Musaki was really surprised that Shifu actually did that and didn't say a word about it. Viper then responded with, "Did you have to go there?"

Isaiah walks in front of Arizona and tugs him by the waist and as Arizona got down to his level, he said, "Please bring Max back. I don't want to see him die."

Arizona patted Isaiah's head and he said, "Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm Max."

Soon, Bakari, Isaiah and Duke went in and hugged Arizona tightly and the grey wolf wished that it could never end, but he knows he has a job to do and it's to save Max and he lets go of them and tells them, "You guys be good, okay?"

"We will." Bakari added.

"Safe trip, you three." Shifu said.

As they said their farewells to each other, Musaki, Arizona and Sierra went down the steps of the Jade Palace and as the others looked on, most of them were worried and a little hopeful that they'll make it back with Max safe and sound. Mako had a few tears coming out of his eye and thinks, 'Wish them the best of luck, Sakamoto.'

* * *

And they're gonna need all the luck they can get. Stick around for the next chapter!


	9. How It's Possible

We switch back to Max and see where his 'prisoner room' is like and then Shiang Zhi is curious about how Max is his half-brother.

* * *

Chapter 9: How It's Possible

That morning, Max wakes up and sees himself surrounded by that room that's pretty scary and too dark and that something that he should never experience and hoped that this is a nightmare and that he'll wake up to see himself in his adopted dad's house, but to know that it was all reality...completely sinks in and that this is for real. And Max did not like it one bit.

He finds himself chained up on his wrists and stuck on some pole and he felt really scared that he couldn't get out or anything, almost like a prisoner of some sorts. He struggled to get free, but those chains couldn't budge, break or anything. That really scares and frustrates Max to the extent that these people were dead serious.

Somehow, the clouded leopards walk past him and often times, they stop by and give out cold, demonized looks at Max and just walks away from him. Max literally feels like that he's stuck in that situation where he's all alone, left behind and abandoned again...and at this point, he's being shunned out from those strangers who don't even know him or give him a slight chance.

"Can't wait to see Xiaoshin literally kill this little punk." one clouded leopard remarked.

"Yeah, he ought to pay for what he had done to him." another leopard spoke out.

That part kinda drove Max into curiosity about what he actually did to his birth father and that was pretty confusing for him because it made him wonder what was something that Max did that made him want to actually kidnap him and bring him here. He just didn't understand what was going on and that it was all happening so fast.

He just wished that he would get out of there and find Arizona and go back home, but those leopards will not let him go and neither would Xiaoshin and even if he did escape, his birth father would do anything to stop him.

Just then, Shiang Zhi walks past Max's cell and he stops to take a look at him and as he looked at Max, he could tell that he was most definitely suffering and he wasn't quite sure what to do or how to handle the fact that Max is his birth father and why Xiaoshin would want revenge on him.

Meanwhile, Xiaoshin was busy sharpening his swords, dagger and knives to stab Max in when that day comes and as he looks at the picture of Max, he lets out a snarl and just claws directly to the face and imagines what he would do if he killed him. He would love to see him feel the same pain his victims brought him and it would officially end his long-term suffering of bringing Max into the world by his late mate.

Looking at all the wives he had so far and all the cubs he birthed, fatherhood was definitely not the best thing for him as it brought him a world of suffering and that he would go out and brutally kill every child...except for Shiang Zhi.

"Father?"

Xiaoshin turns around and he sees Shiang Zhi standing there and he asked, "Yes, son?"

"I brought you some more swords for you to polish and sharpen." Shiang Zhi said, bringing in the weapons.

"Just leave them on the floor. I'll get them later." Xiaoshin replied.

Shiang did leave the weapons on the ground and he was gonna leave, but not before he wanted to ask him something that was Max related and he asked, "Father...what exactly do you have planned for the cub?"

Xiaoshin rose an eyebrow to this and he turned to his oldest and he explained, "As I mentioned, I will murder him. He has to pay for what he did and he also knows what he has done."

"What did he do?" asked Shiang.

Xiaoshin could suspect that his oldest might be a little suspicious about his motive and he said, "It is better if you never know. But what I can tell you is that he's the reason for my long-suffering misery and it is my duty to end it."

"Don't you think that's too far?"

"No, I do not. And do not tell me that it is wrong, otherwise you will receive a little taste of the consequences that I've given you as a cub...remember?" Xiaoshin said, in a cold tone.

Shiang Zhi then remembers the enduring times he had to go through...being violently abused, beaten up and the worst of all...being molested many times and locked up in rooms. Something that Shiang knows that's deeply scarred up and that he wouldn't experience that again. He then said, "I understand."

"Good."

Shiang left the room and Xiaoshin was busy thinking of ways to completely force Max to do something that he knows well before he plans to kill him and said, "Hmmm...what can I do to take advantage of Maximus again?"

* * *

What Xiaoshin told Shiang Zhi about his reasons...that's a little sampler. The full reason will come later on, so until then...


	10. A Brother's Worry

Every brother worries about their little sibling...though they generally don't show it. Arizona definitely shows it like any big brother would do.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Brother's Worry

That afternoon, Arizona, Musaki and Sierra were walking out of the Valley of Peace and past the bamboo forest to find where the kidnappers had taken Max to and Arizona's nose sensed that their smell was very near so he followed his nose to where he was going. Musaki and Sierra followed him as well and it took a couple of minutes to gather the scent and for some reason, it ends somewhere on the distant parts of China.

Arizona gets himself up and he said to them, "They're obviously around somewhere between here and what's further ahead."

"What does that mean?" asked Musaki.

"Those freaks are trying to keep their smell away from us so we won't know where they are. So, if we continue heading this way, it'll lead us to where they're taking Max." Arizona replied.

Suddenly, Sierra picked up the same scent and it lead her to a couple of trees and when she placed her nose under one of them, she could smell some leopard piss on one of the trees and when Musaki and Arizona followed behind her, Sierra said, "Looks like they've been here."

"How can you tell?" asked Musaki.

Arizona smelled the strong scent of leopard pee on the tree and covered his nose because of that smell and he said, "Yep, that's their pee all right."

"That must means that they can't get that far." Sierra added.

Musaki was surprised that Sierra had a very keen sense of smelling other scents and he asked, "How do you know so much about that anyway?"

"I'm a wolf. Part of the instincts." Sierra replied.

That message was received very quickly by Musaki and once he got what she meant, all he could say was, "You two are definitely mates."

Arizona stands up for a second and he told them, "That must mean that they might've went this way. If we follow the scent, it could take us there within 12 miles."

They wasted no time heading towards that direction and the three walked a period of 7 and a half miles walking through another forest and reaching towards a hilltop and as sunset comes around, Arizona knew that there were only 5 more miles left to go and he said to the others, "We'll stop right here for the night and set up camp here. By the morning, we'll continue on finding wherever they're holding Max captive."

With that, they began pitching tents and made a fire to keep themselves warm after a long day of walking and they needed a much needed rest for they knew that the challenge is awaiting for them the next day as they're gonna walk the next couple of miles, but for Arizona...his main focus is getting Max home safe and sound.

As Arizona sits down on the log near the fire, he looks up at the sky and started thinking about Max and it really made him feel like there was nothing he wants more than to have Max by his side and to protect him from anything harsh in reality that he'll eventually face when he's older. In some ways, him and Max are a lot alike...they've been through completely rough periods in their childhood, felt alone and abandoned...almost as if like they were really related to each other.

Casting his mind on the day he was separated from him at that deserted island was the worst day for him and ever since that happened, he did not want to experience it again...whether being separated or someone kidnapping him.

He heard someone coming in as his ears rose up and he sees Sierra coming in and she said, "I figured you might need some company."

"Do whatever you want." Arizona stated.

Sierra sat down on the log next to Arizona and gets herself warm by the fire and she looks at her boyfriend and said, "How you doing?"

"Worried."

Sierra could tell that he's thinking about Max a lot and she certainly can't blame him for that and she told him, "I'm sure Max will find his way to find us."

"I could wish the same thing. But those guys...who knows what they're doing with him? His birth mother was hard enough to get over, but the fact that his birth father is in the picture...I can't even picture what his plan is." Arizona added.

"Whatever happened to his birth mother? Did she go to jail?" asked Sierra.

Arizona growls in response and said, "She would have. But...I actually killed her myself some months ago."

Sierra gasped in shock to know that her boyfriend actually killed Max's birth mother and Arizona could kinda tell that she was surprised to hear this come out of him and she said, "Really?"

"Yeah. She was gonna kill Max after refusing to do what she wanted him to do and I couldn't let that beast terrorize him. So me and her were fighting each other and it just came to a point where Max doesn't need a monster like her making him feel really miserable, so I stabbed, clawed and consumed her up. Call it crazy, but a wolf's gotta do what a wolf has to do. And for the right reasons."

At first, she didn't know to make of it, but after hearing what he told her, she was pretty much calm about it and why Arizona took that chance the way he did to protect his tiger brother and she said, "Must've been the hardest decision."

"No, it was actually easier. If someone messes with Max, they mess with me. And when they mess with me, I can assure you that they will not like what they'll get." Arizona answered.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Arizona chuckled softly and he said, "As long as you're safe with me."

Then, Sierra looked up at Arizona and she asked, "You think Max will be okay?"

Arizona sighed heavily at that thought and replied, "I hope so. When I find Max's birth father, he's gonna have to deal with me and I'm not afraid to confront him."

She then smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek and told him, "I'll be cheering for you in every step of the way."

Then, Arizona smiled at her and told her, "You know, I really didn't think you'd actually come because it was something I had to do and I wanted to take this challenge on myself and I was kinda afraid that you'd get hurt."

"Ari...nothing's happening yet." she added.

"Yeah, I know. But you're here for the same reason I am and that makes me glad to know that I've got some support." Arizona said, placing his arm around her shoulder.

And Arizona was definitely gonna need it big time. While looking at the stars, he began thinking, 'Max...he must be really scared right now.'

* * *

We switch back to Max and Xiaoshin again...and I suggest you guys might wanna like brace yourself for what he's gonna do.


	11. Reliving those Scars

Brace yourselves for what Xiaoshin's doing to Max. Warning; may include child molestation.

* * *

Chapter 11: Reliving those Scars

At Xiaoshin's prison home, Max was still being hung and chained up at this pole and all he could do is just hang in there and he was most definitely bored and a little scared. He tried to open his eyes so he can stay awake, but he was getting so tired already.

"Oh...how cute."

Max looks up and sees his birth dad standing there in front of him, making the most 'faux' compassion smirk on his face and he said, "You know, I can see you're exhausted already."

"What do you want?" asked Max.

Xiaoshin didn't even respond to Max's question as he unlocked the door to the cell and as he opened the door and came inside, he came closer to Max and he grabs ahold of his cheeks and said, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what? Aside from the fact that you've left me before my mom molested me." Max replied.

Xiaoshin dropped his jaw in shock at this and of course, he knew that it would come to the subject and intentionally pretended to be surprised by this that'll he'll manipulate Max again and he said, "That really hurts."

Max could tell that he didn't mean what he just said based on the look at his face and he really didn't buy the whole shocked excuse and said, "You don't really mean that, do ya?"

"No, I don't."

Xiaoshin takes the keys, unlocks the chains from Max's wrists and sets him free, but what happens next...he sets him down to the floor and touches Max's waist and placed his fingers on his lower parts of his body while Max completely feels mortified by what his birth father's doing, almost like it's starting over again. Xiaoshin then grabs Max's tail and licks it up and down, making Max whimper in fear.

He knew that he was getting molested again and with the memories he had being abused by the hands of his father when he was 2 coming to light, he wishes that it would be forgotten again. Then, Xiaoshin sticks his hands under Max's pants and rubs his buttocks slowly and then he whispers in his ear, "Do not resist..."

Max knew that it would come sooner or later, but he refuses to let that happen again and he immediately bites his birth father's wrist and scratches him in the process. Xiaoshin roars in pain after that and he could sense that Max wasn't gonna have that anymore, which made him super angry.

"You dare refuse to be feared?" asked Xiaoshin.

"I am afraid. But I'm not gonna go through that again." Max replied.

Max's refusal to be molested and feared again intensified the anger inside Xiaoshin's mind and only roared at his face so loud that it captures Shiang Zhi's attention. Shiang knows he's not one to muddle in his father's affairs or overhear his plans, but in this case, he's willing to make an exception and be a little discreet about what his father's gonna do to Max.

Xiaoshin glared at Max angrily and he said, "I see. You're the real reason why I've suffered so much."

"What did I do to you anyway?!" Max asked.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID!" Xiaoshin snapped.

"Oooh, you just swore." Max said, covering his ears.

Xiaoshin shoves Max down hard and pins him to the wall and Shaing Zhi stood there, further away from both of them fearing what's he gonna do next. Max panted heavily and just saw the fury in his birth father's eyes and he asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to end your life." Xiaoshin said.

Then, Xiaoshin grabbed Max by the shoulder and he said, "I am an assassin and I've killed many people over the years...especially ones that have turned against me. You're the one reason why I wanted to kill you because I had to deal with you being the special one of the other cubs. Your pathetic mother had focused on you and she was busy putting you down and just molesting you. I had grown enraged to the point where I wanted you to die...and now it's payback!"

Max could tell that he was completely out of his mind and he said, "Get away from me!"

"You are not going anywhere until I do what I am set out to do!" Xiaoshin shouted and then slapped the cub on the face hard.

Shiang Zhi looked on in horror to see what he's actually doing to Max and he completely could not believe that his own father would actually do this and it really made him realize how much he wants to actually kill this kid for revenge someday.

"My wolf brother is gonna kick your butt!" Max shouted.

"Shup up, boy! No one will come to your rescue! And I will make sure that no one will save you." Xiaoshin said, holding out his dagger.

Max could tell that his birth father is considering killing his rescuers and he was definitely scared out of his mind and as soon as Xiaoshin left the room, he closed the door and locked the door, but not before looking at Max and he said, "No one will ever care for a insignificant child like you...because you're nothing. And that's all you'll ever be."

After that, he walks away and tells some of the leopards and said, "Make sure he doesn't plan to escape."

Max shuddered in fear and he just backs away slowly and sits down on the ground and he definitely felt hopeless that his birth father's gonna kill him and that everything he claims was his fault and all he could do is just curl himself into a little ball and just cry his eyes out.

Shiang Zhi looks on and he feels extremely sorry for the cub and then he remembers that wolf he fought when he was gonna capture Max for his dad back at the Valley of Peace and then...that same fighter he remembers is Max's wolf brother.

'I wish I could help this guy.' Shiang Zhi thought.

* * *

Name one thing you would do to Xiaoshin and coming up...Max and Shiang Zhi get to know a little bit with each other.


	12. Half Brother Meeting

Shiang Zhi and Max have this first meeting with each other.

* * *

Chapter 12: Half Brother Meeting

20 minutes have passed since the confrontation between Max and his birth father and Max was just laying there on the cold ground and his tears were dropping down to the floor without anyone noticing and suddenly, he hears the door open and fears that it could be his father coming back to give him more harm, but as he looks on, he saw Shiang Zhi coming in.

Shiang walks over to where Max is and he held out a bowl of fruit and said, "Hey...thought you might be hungry."

Max slowly walks towards him and as Shiang knelt down to his level and puts the bowl down to the floor, Max sees a couple of apples, kiwis, strawberries and melons all over and he looks him in the eye and asked, "You're not here to hurt me again, are you?"

"No. I never could." Shiang replied.

Max grabs some kiwis and he starts eating them and he also ate those melons and strawberries up and Shiang could see that he's not a menace, like his father thought he was. Max then said, "Thanks for the fruit."

"You're welcome."

Just then, Max broke the apple in half and shared one part to Shiang and that was a little unexpected for him, but Shiang accepted the offer anyway and ate the other half with him. Max then asked, "So, you're my half brother?"

"From what your dad told me. I didn't even know I had one before." Shiang stated.

"And I thought I had more brothers." Max added.

Shiang was definitely surprised to hear this coming out of Max that he has more brothers and he asked, "How many?"

"Like...a kajillion." Max replied.

Shiang blinks his eyes a few times and continues eating his apple and Max looks up at him and he asked, "How come my dad had you?"

That seemed like a very deeply personal question that Max asked Shiang about and he wasn't quite sure that he would want him to know about it and that Max also noticed those scars on his cheeks and parts of his eyes and he lets out a very shaky sigh and said, "Well...I was the oldest of my first mother with 3 other cubs and...my dad killed her when I was very young and I had been through a lot of heavy stuff. Stuff that I'm not really sure I can tell you."

Max blinked his eyes a few times and he said to him, "Did he molest you too?"

That took Shiang by surprise because Max knew what molested actually meant and what it felt like and he asked, "What do you know about it?"

"He molested me when I was a little baby, maybe even before. And my mom used to do that when I was four or five. It like made me feel like it was my fault for letting it happen." Max answered.

After Max gave him his answer, he felt some weird sense of empathy towards him and it's like he could actually relate to him in a lot of ways. What it feels like to be hurt, abused, being taken advantaged of...all of those feelings that Shiang had kept to himself started coming alive at the seams. He shuddered at those thoughts of being molested and abused and tortured by his own father all those years and that it was one of the most traumatic experiences he could never recover from.

"Are you okay?" asked Max.

Eventually, he came back to reality after this and he turned to Max and he said, "Yeah, I just...I had no idea he molested you when you were a cub."

"I try to forget about it and I always had those nightmares about my mom coming back to hurt me again and my dad to kill me...which now I can see is all real." Max replied.

"You know...I was molested by my dad as well. If I never comply to whatever he said, I'd get chained, beaten, whipped and slammed through the wall. Obviously you can tell from the scars on my face...15 whole years of abuse. I'm 18 years old, but I still feel so afraid of him. That's why I had to do what I did...so I wouldn't receive those painful...consequences." Shiang admitted, choking up at the last part.

Shiang tried his best to not let Max or anyone else sees his tears coming out, but it was very difficult to fight them back as a few started to fall down his face and Max stood up and just placed his paw on Shiang's shoulder and Shiang told him, "I shouldn't stay long. My dad would completely kill me if he catches me."

"I shouldn't be here anyway. All I want to do is see my wolf brother again." Max added.

That sorta intrigued Shiang a little and then he turned to him and asked, "How come you have a wolf for a brother?"

"I don't know, but having someone that knows what you're going through and that you'd do anything for...to let you know you're never alone, that's why Arizona is my wolf brother." Max answered.

It took someone like Max to insert those kinds of words to instill in Shiang's brain and as he thought about it, he had only known his half-brother for a while and it was like they had clicked and just came together. He then said to Max, "I wish my father didn't have to do this to you. You did nothing to deserve this."

That kinda made both of them realize that they saw each other eye to eye and that they've formed a bond quickly, especially as a half brother. Just then, Shiang brought in a blanket for him and he said, "Gets cold in here, so you may need this."

Shiang gave the blanket to Max and he didn't expect someone like Shiang that had shoved him on that bag actually helped Max out and he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Shiang stood up and he explained, "After seeing what my dad to you, I didn't want to do anything that involves what dad's doing and that you shouldn't be the reason for it."

"Well...thanks." Max said.

Shiang left the room and then he closed the door behind him, but not before looking at Max and watch him fall asleep and it just grabbed his heartstrings that a little cub like Max is his half-brother and that his father is gonna do a dirty deed to him for revenge. He lets out a soft sigh as he left the room with the keys in his hand and made his way back to his room.

Somehow, another young white tiger comes behind him and he said, "You know dad won't like it when he sees you bonding with that kid."

"Yeah...well, he's not gonna like what I'm gonna do, Amir." Shiang said.

"And what's that?" asked Amir.

Shiang turns to Amir and he replied, "I'm not gonna let my dad kill him. I'm thinking of getting him out of there."

Amir was definitely shocked by this and he said, "This is gonna be bad. Bad for both of us. We were told not to let our emotions manipulate the kid."

"Eight year old's do not manipulate adults. Only adults manipulate kids and adults. You know that." Shiang stated.

Amir sighed at this and he said, "You know we've both been molested, right?"

"So was he."

"The kid was molested too? Don't tell me you told." Amir said, in a panicked tone.

"I told. But I didn't tell him about you...yet. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back to his family." Shiang answered.

Amir was definitely nervous at first, but he walked over to the cell where Max is and when he saw him sleeping, he could see Shiang's point from there. He then asked, "When do we get him out of our dad's path?"

Shiang sighed at this and he said, "I'm not sure yet...but we'll find a way to get him before dad does."

Both tigers walked out of the cell and headed to separate rooms, unaware that their dad was listening in on their conversation while wearing his hooded outfit, carrying a sword and a dagger and as he looked at Max, Xiaoshin lets out a quiet growl and whispered, "Not if I have anything to say about it. I will be absoultely sure that that plan will ultimately fail."

And with that, Xiaoshin was off to do his slaughtering duties.

* * *

Something tells me that Xiaoshin is not gonna like this! Stay tuned for more!


	13. Heading On

Thought that I should make a moment between Arizona and Sierra.

* * *

Chapter 13: Heading On

The next morning came by and Sierra woke up from her slumber as she lets out a soft yawn and scratched her left ear and as she turns around, she sees that Arizona was gone. So, she got up and walked out of the tent to search for her and she sees Musaki beginning to pack up and asked him, "Hey, Musaki. Have you seen Arizona?"

Musaki turns around and sees Sierra right behind him and he said, "He said he's taking a shower by a waterfall or something."

"Okay, thanks." Sierra said, before walking off.

Musaki began thinking after she walks off that she's gonna take Arizona by surprise when she comes by and thought to himself, 'These two better behave themselves.'

Sierra's nose tracked down her boyfriend's scent and not very long, she hears the rushing sounds of the waterfall and indicated that it must be where Arizona's showering. As the sound came closer, she looks on and sees the hugest waterfall she's ever seen before and couldn't take her eyes off the beauty aspect of it. But she had to focus on looking for Arizona and she carefully climbs down until she reaches the ground.

She then walks straightaway until she reaches the edge of the waterfall and through some rocks, she sees Arizona's clothes laying there and she can tell that Arizona's prescence is near and she slowly peeks into an opening and what met her eyes was something she couldn't keep her eyes off...seeing her boyfriend under the waterfall, fur all soaked up.

She lets out a very quiet sigh as she looks forward, hoping that she wouldn't get caught by him.

'Be still, my beating heart.' Sierra thought to herself.

She slowly pokes her head out for another peek and what she saw was Arizona's tail sticking out and she blushed a little bit after seeing this and she couldn't help but see how attractive he looks like and as she was about to step out, she almost slipped and fell to the water and she thought that it might've caught Arizona's attention.

She quickly got out of there and she lets out a deep bretah and said, "I got away with it."

"By spying on me?"

She was startled by Arizona and then she turns around and sees him walk out behind the waterfall and she lets out a nervous chuckle and said, "Hey...I was just gonna find you."

"Well, you found me." Arizona said, with his arms crossed.

Sierra did not know what to say to him now, other than the fact that she was embarassed by spying on him and she told him, "Musaki told me I'd find you here."

Arizona stepped out of the river and walked up beside her and told her, "You were worried about me, weren't you?"

"What girlfriend wouldn't?" asked Sierra.

Sierra stared deeply into his eyes and parts of his chest and she kinda blushed a little bit and said, "i'm sorry. It's just...I've never looked at you like this before."

"It's okay. I was done, anyway." Arizona said, with a smile on his face.

Arizona then walks back and he dries himself off by shaking off water off of his fur and Sierra noticed some whip burns on his back, but she could barely see them and as he puts his pants back on, Arizona walks towards her and said, "I'm pretty sure this was your first time seeing me under the waterfall."

"Kinda..." Sierra said, with a blush.

Arizona chuckled at this and he said, "Don't worry. We won't tell anyone."

"To be honest with you, you looked really handsome." Sierra added.

Arizona smiled at this and she told him, "Thanks. Hey, we oughta get moving if we're gonna get Max back."

"Yeah, I agree. Are we getting closer to where we are?" asked Sierra.

"Let's put that to the test. I smelled some blood before I took a shower and it was really strong." Arizona explained.

That rose Sierra's eyebrow when he mentioned blood and that puts her in a little bit of curiosity and said, "Blood?"

"Yeah. Like...from something or someone." Arizona stated.

Minutes later, both Sierra and Arizona walked back to the base of the camp and they see Musaki doing some yoga lessons and some meditating to go through this journey and Arizona said, "Hey, Musaki."

Musaki opens his eyes and he turns to the two wolves together and he lets out a smile and said, "What took ya so long?"

"I found Arizona." Sierra replied.

Musaki then got up and said, "I had to do some meditating and yoga before we go on. Someone has to keep themselves limber in situations like this."

Soon after, they got a quick breakfast out of Musaki's bag and they continued on their way to find Max, which takes about 7 more miles left to go.

* * *

Was it too much for you guys? Now that we've filled that, the search will proceed.


	14. Grim Discovery

This is one reason that I put it in the horror genre.

* * *

Chapter 14: Grim Discovery

Xiaoshin looks up and seeks a whole village full of families and he seems to recall that one particular village where he raped two bunnies a long time ago and he was being turned in by some of the rhino guards and he figured that he might return them the favor of their life. He lets out a ferocious growl that echoed through that village that have put them on alert.

"What was that?" one bunny asked.

Most of them are in fear and confused on what's happening, but as soon as they were about to assess the situation, out comes Xiaoshin landing in front of them that's causing more fear instilled in them.

"Who are you?" another bunny villager asked.

Xiaoshin looks over at them with a cold and fierce look and in response, he shows them the sword and replied, "Only your worst nightmare..."

Meanwhile, Arizona, Musaki and Sierra was walking on their way to find the place where they've kidnapped Max and Musaki started to feel a little anxious for Max and he was definitely unsure about what they're doing to him. He's just as worried about Max as Arizona is, but a lot more anxiety creeping in. Yet at the same time, he's determined to make sure no one lays a hand on Max and will place his life above his own.

"Okay, the leopards gross stench is about a couple of miles from here. We should be there in about a couple of hours if we're lucky." Arizona replied.

"The leopard piss?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, leopard piss. I think these guys are bad at keeping their stench at bay." Arizona pointed out.

They continued walking on and Musaki looks up at Arizona and recalls the memories of him standing up to Tigress about why Max is so important to him and he felt like he had stuck to his guns a lot and he knows that no one has stood up to her before, mainly because she would've easily pummeled him up...but not Arizona.

"Hey, Zona."

Arizona looks up at Musaki and said, "Yeah?"

"That was awesome...you standing up to Tigress the way you did." Musaki replied.

Arizona figured that he was talking about how he stuck to his guns about searching for Max and why it was so important and he replied, "She just doesn't understand the bond Max and I have...and for her to question why am I doing this for him is not something I take lightly. I wouldn't give up on Max even if she would force me to. Besides, it's not a choice whether I should or shouldn't. I just have to fully follow my gut instincts and it told me that I should find him and bring him out of harm's way. That's why I stood up to her."

Musaki lets out a smile and it restored his faith that Max will be found and he said, "It means a lot for Max. You've become a better brother since he came to his life and I appreciate it fully."

"Thanks, Musaki."

Just then...they heard some distant screaming coming from a village and the three of them quickly went over and saw a view of sheer panic and terror coming in and they wasted no time running over to see what's all the ruckus was about. And by the time they got there, it was a very horrific sight to see.

All three of them gasped in shock as they looked up and saw everything that they would hope to be in a nightmare. Homes almost demolished, blood smeared everywhere, bodies mutilated and a couple of panicked villagers all over the place. They walked slowly and looked around and felt totally fearful for those villagers.

Even Sierra, she was definitely horrified by the sight of what was coming and seeing the bodies being mutilated, she couldn't help but think who in their twisted mind caused all of this.

Arizona and Musaki looked around and saw the hundreds of dead bodies all around; adults and all kids being killed. The sight of seeing kids getting slaughtered triggered a huge amount of outrage for Arizona and as he looked at them all one by one, he couldn't grasp why would anyone do this.

"I am just as shocked as you are." Musaki said.

"I'm more than shocked. I'm furious and outraged. Who could've done this?" asked Arizona.

Suddenly, they heard a noise come out of nowhere and Arizona sees one village that's been boarded up and he quickly opened it up and revealed a frightened mother bunny and her two children and she thought that they were coming to harm them, but Arizona asked them, "Are you all okay?"

"Is he gone? That murderer...he did this to everyone." the mother bunny spoke out.

Musaki and Sierra came forth in front of her and consoled her while Arizona consoled the kids and Musaki asked, "Can you tell us who did this?"

Most of the surviving villagers came out and saw Musaki, Arizona and Sierra there and they felt like they're getting some help from them and Sierra asked, "We heard you guys screaming and we thought you might need some help."

"He...he killed everyone. Even the children." another villager stated.

Arizona then asked them, "Who's responsible for this?"

"It's that maniacal serial killer...Xiaoshin." he replied.

Sierra blinked her eyes while Musaki and Arizona looked at each other and both asked, "Who's Xiaoshin?"

"He is a killer. The most unstoppable and mysterious killer in this part of China. He strikes when you're the most vulnerable and could easily kill you without a trace...and for revenge."

Arizona lowered his eyebrows and he asked, "Revenge against who?"

"Anyone who's wronged him. He said that he was gonna assassinate his son after he kills all of us."

That last part completely caugth Arizona's attention right away and he turns to the villager and he asked, "His son?"

"Young son. Last I heard, he was talking to this army of clouded leopards that said that he's gonna kill some white tiger cub out of revenge." another villager mentioned.

"Said the kid's name was...Maximus."

That part shuddered Arizona's spine after hearing the name come out because he knows what that villager meant by that.

"Max..."

* * *

Someone knows...and on the next chapter, expect someone to come in and ask about Max's whereabouts.


	15. Demanding Answers

As I mentioned, someone from Xiaoshin's army comes out and he knows where Max is being held captive and you know who wants the answers.

* * *

Chapter 15: Demanding Answers

Musaki and Sierra were most definitely in shock after hearing that Xiaoshin is planning to kill Max and the fact that his birth father would actually do this sickens them to no limit, including Arizona. Arizona lets out a low growl and he said to the villagers, "Do you know where he is now?"

"We're too frightened to even know. Save all the trouble and hide while you still can." one villager pleaded with fear.

Arizona definitely refused that offer to run and hide from Xiaoshin and he told them, "My little tiger brother's out there with that monster and we have to stop him. I've made it this far and I'm not gonna stop now."

Most of them realize that they're willing to risk their lives to stop Xiaoshin at whatever the cost and one said, "It's your funeral, kid."

Soerra then looks at all of them and she said, "We hope you all will be okay."

Next up, they all set their sights to find where Xiaoshin is and the thought of him planning to assassinate Max for revenge definitely gets in Arizona's skin and he said, "When I find that guy, I've got a whole lot of bones to pick on him."

Musaki comes to Arizona's side and he said, "Dude, I agree and he does deserve it, but we don't even know where he could be or where his place is."

"I know, Saki. It's just...you know how I am when someone threatens Max. I would do anything for him, no matter what." Arizona stated.

Just then, Musaki noticed something hanging on Arizona's neck and assumed that it was a necklace of some sorts and one more look at it and there's a little piece of string on it and he asked, "Zona...what's on your neck?"

Arizona glanced at Musaki in confusion at what he just asked and then realized what he was talking about when he felt the string on the back of his neck and he then replied, "It's something Max made for me. It just shows how much we both mean to each other and that our brotherhood bond will grow strong and that we'll be invincible through anything."

Both Musaki and Sierra sees the chinese symbol on the bottom of the string attached to it and Musaki said, "This means 'brotherhood', right?"

"Yep. Each time I carry it with me, it gives both of us strength in our hearts and that it'll never die." Arizona replied.

Just then, they heard a rustling sound coming in and all three were on alert and took their stances in case there's gonna be a fight coming in and Arizona was well prepared as he puts his dukes up while Musaki sticks out his sword and his two sai to keep in handy. Arizona then whispered to Sierra, "Stay close to me."

All of a sudden, they see a clouded leopard pop out of there and it was there and then...it was one of the clouded leopard armies and one looked at them and said, "Crap it."

He starts to run, but Arizona and Musaki followed them as quickly as they can with Sierra behind them and when the clouded leopard looks on and sees that he's getting chased, he had to go as fast as he can to avoid getting caught and hopefully, get to Xiaoshin's place as quickly as possible. What he didn't realize that they're going after him faster than ever and he desperately tried his best to ditch them as possible.

Arizona is gaining on this leopard like a manic chaser and fear sets in the leopard's mind and just ran more quicker and quicker until he didn't see them anymore. The leopard stopped on a tree and just started panting heavily and tried to calm himself down.

"Maybe they're gone now." the leopard said.

Then, he heard a twig snap and that sent a huge amount of fear into his spine, thinking that it's one of them coming in after him and he slowly turns around and peeks into one of them and to his surprise, Arizona leaps up into the air and pins him down to the ground, growling angrily.

"Oh...wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

Arizona grabs ahold of his shirt and pins him to the tree and he said, "You know damn well why we're here."

Soon enough, Sierra and Musaki came in behind him and stood by his side and that sent the leopard in a frenzy fear stage and he started shuddering, in fear of what's gonna happen next. Arizona then asked, "Where...is...this...Xiaoshin?"

"What do you want from him?" the leopard asked.

"I know he's got Max in there and you dimwited jackasses with spots were gonna kidnap him and send him to that monster! Now...tell me where Xiaoshin is." Arizona said, with a menacing tone.

"He...should not be mentioned by the likes of you." the leopard added.

Arizona began punching him in the face, slamming him down, flipping him across and with a little help from Musaki, used a sucker-punch move to the jaw and bit his tail, making the leopard yowl in pain and fear and then Arizona kicks him in the shin and pins him down to the ground. The leopard was panicking indefinitely and he said, "Let me go! I don't wanna die!"

"Then tell me why Xiaoshin wants Max." Arizona said.

"I...I can't tell you. Xiaoshin said to never speak of it to anyone." the leopard said, with fear in his voice.

Musaki got to the leopard's face and he said, "Maybe you didn't hear what Arizona said. Tell him why that monster wants with Max and he wants to know now."

"If I tell you, I'm a dead kitty." the leopard said.

Arizona grabbed ahold of his arms and used his claws to pin him and the leopard began to scream in pain and said, "You're a dead kitty now if you don't tell me."

The leopard could see Arizona's paw coming to his throat and he said, "All right, all right, all right! I'll tell you! The reason why Xiaoshin wanted to kill that little brat is because he wanted revenge against him! He said that he was jealous of that kid because they said he's the special one and out of rage, he wanted to kill him and in response, he beat him down and molested him when that kid was a baby cub and after that...he wanted to finish what he started after leaving him and the other cubs before that mother was killed. He said he wanted to end this kid's life by all means neccessary and treat him the way he did his victims he had killed for years...even innocent people. We were just doing our jobs to do what he said so he wouldn't assassinate us. His fear is that brat will gain everyone thinking that he's the special one and that he's gonna end his life or die trying!"

After that explanation, the leopard began whimpering in fear and Musaki looked at this and said, "Now that we got that out of the way...where is his location?"

"Xiaoshin told me to never mention his hideout to a bunch of lowlife oustiders like..." the leopard said, before Arizona places his paw on his neck.

"Where..is...Xiaoshin?!" Arizona shouted.

The leopard started gagging and he said, "If you let me go...I'll take you to him! I'll take you to him!"

Arizona then lets go and the leopard started coughing and sobbing hysterically in fear and the leopard said, "I'll take you to him."

Arizona walked behind the leopard and he said, "Any tricks...and you will not like what I do to you."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Whoa...that was intense, wasn't it? We'll shift to Max pretty soon! Can you feel the anticipation yet?


	16. Hearing the Plan

Shiang Zhi is still thinking about getting Max out of harm's way and when he heard about his dad's plan...he goes into ultra protector mode.

* * *

Chapter 16: Hearing the Plan

At Xiaoshin's place, Shiang Zhi walks over to Max's cell and he looks at him and said, "Hey...you all right?"

Max looks up and he lets out a little sigh and he said, "I still wanna get out of here."

Shiang could tell that Max is in rough shape; his whiskers all messed up, fur a little messy and his clothes are somewhat dirty, not to mention he received a black eye on his right eye and he knew that his father was responsible for that and he said, "I know you do. The thing is...my dad or yours...won't let you because he wants to kill you."

"I don't wanna be killed. I just wanna go home." Max said, a little scared.

For some reason, Shiang felt like he was torn between obeying his father's orders or be loyal to Max even when Xiaoshin's against it and would suffer the consequences because of it. Those thoughts were consuming his head and just wants to make a decision of his own. Max could tell that Shiang was deeply upset and he said, "Are you all right?"

Shiang snapped out of it and he looked at Max in the eye and replied, "I'm fine. Just...I just need some time to think."

He walks away with his paws on top of his head and felt like he needed a minute to himself to gain his head straight and then he sees Amir walking by and said, "You don't look so good."

"I feel like crap, Amir. What do I do?" asked Shiang, in a frustrated tone.

Amir had to ask him this question because it was like he was hiding something his father isn't supposed to know and asked, "Do you trust this kid?"

"I don't know. I feel like I don't want to, but at the same time...I'm loyal to him." Shiang added.

"Dad is not gonna like this. I just know it. He said never to let him use your emotions or take advantage of you." Amir warned.

Shiang growled at Amir after that comment he made and said, "Look, I'm his half-brother and that makes you his half-brother too! I'm sick of living in fear of my dad! For once in my life, I wanna just make a decision of my own without him having the last say!"

Amir didn't know how to respond to that and as much as he wants to object it, he simply couldn't because the fact of the matter is that he is related to Max and that's how it is. However, Amir could see in Shiang's eyes that he's really fed up with giving into his father's ways and deep inside, he feels the same though despite his hesitations.

"I guess you're right about that logic." Amir added.

Shiang walks away from Amir, trying to keep his head straight until his ears perked up as he heard chattering from a distance and of course...it's Xiaoshin and his army of clouded leopard troops devising a sinister plot.

"Listen men...I have witnessed Shiang Zhi bonding with Max at that cell and I have to say that I am deeply appalled that he has betrayed me." Xiaoshin said, angrily.

Overhearing this, Shiang Zhi felt like he wanted to say 'what the...', but kept silent as he continues hearing the plan and he's sure that it involves Max.

"What must we do about it?" one leopard said.

Xiaoshin thinks it over for a second and he said, "Well...I can take full advantage of both Max and Shiang Zhi...put them through the same painful punishment that I had received when I was younger."

Shiang felt a shiver come down his spine and he knew that he would be victimized by being molested again and that was pretty much a sharp emotional pain that would trigger those memories nhe had to endure...being stripped down, touched all over and then being whipped from the back, leaving a lot of whip marks on his back while having his paws tied up. He remembers that experience being as painful as ever.

"But I won't stop there...I'll kill Shiang Zhi first because he has defied me. It's a shame it had to come to this...but I have to do what must be done. Then, Maximus will be next and I'll treat him the same way I treated my random victims I've slaughtered in the past. I'll bash him in the head, crack his skull and then stab him, bludgeon him then chop his body parts into little pieces and then burn it to flames." Xiaoshin added.

"No..." Shiang whispered.

"And of Amir?"

"He'll just be a witness and it'll be a reminder of what happens when you break my trust." Xiaoshin said, then sticking a sword in that picture of Max.

"Gentlemen...Maximus will be killed tonight!"

Shiang could not hear anymore of this and he whispered to himself, "I gotta warn Max."

Meanwhile, the other leopards asked Xiaoshin, "What if the kid plans to escape?"

Xiaoshin has thought about that question and he knows that he will not allow Max to escape from his wrath and said, "Take care of it."

* * *

Uh-oh! There's gonna be some action coming up! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!


	17. Warning and Confrontation

The huge drama comes in! And we got to hear Xiaoshin's reasons for wanting to kill Max!

* * *

Chapter 17: Warning and Confrontation

Shiang quickly ran towards the hallways and grabbed the keys to Max's cell and made a sprint straight to the cell and as he made it there, Shiang unlocks the door and he said, "Come on, Maximus. We gotta go."

Max looks up at Shiang in the eye and he was really confused on what was up with him and asked, "What's going on?"

"No time. We have got to get out of here right now." Shiang said, picking him up.

Shiang got him out of the room and locked the door behind him and started running towards the hallway and Max wanted to know what is going on and he asked, "What's happening?"

Suddenly, Amir comes by and he sees Shiang carrying Max and is a little bit surprised about what's the deal and he said, "Shiang, why are you carrying the kid?"

Max looks at Amir for the first time and he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Amir. Shiang says I'm your half-brother too." Amir replied.

"Another half-brother?" Max asked, in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah...we're your half brothers. Now let's all get out of here now." Shiang said, very quickly.

For some reason, Amir went behind Shiang and Max as they made their way out of Xioashin's place and Max wanted to know what was happening and asked, "Shiang, why are you taking me out?"

"Because my dad's gonna kill you and me tonight." Shiang replied.

After hearing that answer, it shook a whole lot of fear into Max's head and he wished that he didn't have to ask him that question and he said, "I don't wanna die!"

"Well, neither do I! So, let's just go before..."

"You leave?"

All three tigers look up in horror as they saw Xiaoshin and the other clouded leopard army members in their way and Xiaoshin walks up to all three of them and he seemed entirely stone faced but angry at the same time and that puts a whole lot of nerves into Max and Shiang Zhi and terror in Amir and Xiaoshin growls sharply and said, "To think that you would stoop so low to interfere with my plan?"

"What plan?" asked Max.

"I guess I haven't told you...despite the fact that you'll be dead. I'm gonna kill you and your brother, Shiang Zhi!"

Shiang responded with a growl coming out of him and Xiaoshin wasn't that surprised to hear his son's growl come out and he knows that Shiang's actions were an act of defiance and Xiaoshin said, "I already know...that you have betrayed your father."

"And what makes you think that way?" asked Shiang.

"I've been watching you and Maximus get along, even when I told you you cannot have anything to do with the fact that he is a threat to our family...and a threat to my life." Xiaoshin said, in a cold tone.

"What has he ever done to you? He's just a little kid!" Shiang cried out.

Xiaoshin stopped in his tracks and he figured that Shiang wanted to know some answers that he's been keeping from him the whole time. But seeing that Shiang's taking the kid out of his plan, he felt like it was time to tell him the awful truth. He said, "When I was that brat's age, my father...was an evil person. He completely robbed me of my childhood! He had tormented me, made my life a living misery...but what he did to me was very unforgiving! He molested me every year as a young cub! And does that end there? No! One particular night...he shoved me to his bed, stripped me out of my clothes, tied my hands up and had used a whip to whip my back until I was bloody sore! And I could not take his abuse anymore...so I killed him. I killed him with my bare hands. And ever since that brat was born...everytime I look at him...I see his face! That's why I became an assassin...to kill all the wrongs I've had to deal with to make it right."

Max started whimpering in fear after hearing Xiaoshin's horror story and he looks up at him and asked, "Why me?"

"Because you were special! I refuse to be forgotten and let you ruin my life! So I'm doing myself the favor by ending it!" Xiaoshin shouted.

Xiaoshin came close to beat down Max and he grabbed his tail and threw him around and punched him straight in the face and clawed him. Max grunts in pain and he gets up with a few scratches on his face and Xiaoshin growls at him and holds the dagger and said, "Now I'm gonna do what I should've done 5 years ago!"

"Don't do this to me!" Max screamed, in tears.

"SHUT UP! You'll know how I felt...the pain you put me in when you were born!" Xiaoshin shouted, raising his dagger to stab Max, only to be shoved and punched in the face by Shiang Zhi.

Xiaoshin turns around and he sees that it was his own son punching his own father and he did not seem to take that well. He said, "Shiang Zhi! How dare you?!"

"Leave Maximus alone." Shiang Zhi said, with a growl.

"You're defending this...this monster?!" Xiaoshin asked, in shock.

Shiang Zhi growls in response and he said, "Yes...I am. And that monster is my half-brother."

Xiaoshin was enraged to hear this and he said, "You're gonna face the same fate I put you in when you were younger when I assaulted you!"

"I am not 6 years old anymore, dad! I'm sick of living my life in fear because of you! I've spent years being angry at the world because of your abuse when I should be mad at you! I am not going to put up with you nor will I ever do anything you ask me to anymore! I've always hated you! I've hated you for what you did to me and I've had enough of you!" Shiang Zhi exclaimed, in anger.

Then, he spat on Xiaoshin's face and he angrily stared at him while Xiaoshin growled at him and said, "You let this kid use you."

Xiaoshin looks up at Max and he shoves Shiang Zhi down to the ground and walks up to him and said, "You're deadmeat!"

Just as he went on to stab Max, he got shoved to the wall as hard as he could and suddenly, Max looks up and with a gasp of shock, he said, "Arizona?"

Arizona looks at Max and he said, "We're here, buddy."

* * *

About time Arizona showed up! Stay tuned for the awesome battle coming up next!


	18. Fight for Protection

Told ya Arizona would come for Max! And he's not the only one...Sierra and Musaki comes to the rescue and kick Xiaoshin's butt!

* * *

Chapter 18: Fight for Protection

Max could not be any happier to see Arizona and he immediately hugged his waist and said, "I knew you'd come for me."

Arizona knelt down to his level and he told him, "You are my tiger brother. As I've told you, I would never let anyone harm you...not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh, how touching."

Arizona turns around and sees Xiaoshin get up from being knocked out and he looks up at Arizona and said, "You have a wolf for a brother. How very...sickening!"

Arizona lets out an angry low growl and he stands up and said, "So, you're Max's birth father? I should've known you'd still exist!"

"How the hell did you find out where I am?" asked Xiaoshin, in a furious tone.

"Boss..."

Xiaoshin turns around and he sees one clouded leopard solider being carried off by Musaki and Sierra, all bruised, torn up and stuff and frightened to death and he said, "Chi-Wu?"

Chi-Wu started sobbing as he got thrown on the floor and said, "They broke me. They broke me, boss."

"Oh, man up. Or at least...kitty up." Musaki said.

Xiaoshin looks at Arizona with hate in his eyes while Arizona smirked at him and said, "We made him tell where you were."

Musaki then came to Max and he picks him up and hugged him tightly and said, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Sierra came towards him and she patted his head and said, "We're here."

Max hugged both of them and he said, "I thought I would never see you guys again."

Xiaoshin growls at this and he looks up at Max and said, "Enough! Leopards...kill this beast before it's too late!"

Arizona is not gonna let that happen and he stood in front of those leopard soldiers and said, "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Yeah, and me!" Musaki exclaimed.

"Do not let them get Maximus. Kill both of them if you have to!" Xiaoshin shouted.

The leopards immediately went forward to kill Musaki and Arizona, but Arizona went forward and punched them in the jaw and kicked them in the stomach while Musaki went forward and slammed them down by grabbing their wrists and throwing them against the walls. One leopard wanted to stab Musaki in the back, but Musaki was prepared for the occasion. He pulls out his sword and there was a sword fight going on there. The leopard tried to slice Musaki up, but he dodges every single swing he could throw at him.

Meanwhile, Arizona comes after three leopards and while the three were planning to scare him, he was totally unfazed by it and just proceeded to kicking them in the stomach and punching them straight to the jaw and the punch was so hard that a tooth came out from his mouth and then bashed his head with a hard bamboo stick.

Xiaoshin was distraught that these two were heavy fighters and that he considers them a threat and he knows that they'll win and he had no choice but to yank Max away and do what he has to do. Max protested and shouted at him to get him off, while Xiaoshin shoves him down to shut him up and that did not take Sierra very lightly and she had no choice but to fight him.

"Get off me!" Max said, shouting.

"Shut up! I'm gonna do what I came here to do!" Xiaoshin shouted back, putting his claws on his arm.

Max screamed in pain after feeling the sharp pain he's putting in and then Max bit his arm, giving Xiaoshin a loud yowl that have stopped the fight and as Arizona saw Max getting apprehended by Xiaoshin, he shouted, "Get your hands off of my brother!"

"Never! By now, you oughta say goodbye to him because he will pay for what he had done to make my life miserable!" Xiaoshin shouted.

Max grabbed ahold of Xiaoshin's tail and bit it deeply that he yowled again and lets go of Max and then Max runs off and Arizona said, "Run, Max!"

Xiaoshin looks ahead and sees that he's escaped and he said, "Come back here!"

He was gonna run after him, but Sierra quickly leaps up and stopped him from chasing after Max and places him in a headlock and Xiaoshin tried his best to get her off of him, but Sierra beats him down to a pulp and she turns to Arizona and said, "Go find Max! I got this guy!"

That shocked Arizona to know that Sierra' fighting him off, but he has no time for explanations as he immediately ran out to get Max, only to get apprehended by some more clouded leopards, but Arizona punched, kicked, shoved and flipped them all down one by one just to find Max.

Meanwhile, Xiaoshin shoved Sierra down to the floor and he was so enraged that he's planning to kill her right then and there and shouted, "You should not have interfered! Now you'll get yours!"

Xiaoshin lets out a dangerous roar as he raised his dagger to her, but she tripped his feet down and then punches, flipped, shoved and kicked him down numerous times and then she dodges every single attack he puts in and then Sierra comes in and bashed his head against the wall and then slammed him to the walls. Xiaoshin was even more enraged that he was being beaten by a woman and he said, "I will not stand for this!"

"Oh, shut up!" Sierra added as he stomped his tail and then threw him against the wall and all across the hallways and landed on his face on the ground.

Sierra panted furiously after that and Musaki stood there stunned and surprised that he actually witnessed Arizona's girlfriend opening a can of wolf whup-butt at Xiaoshin and he lets out a chuckle and said, "I did not know you were a fighter."

She turns to Musaki, lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Sometimes a girl has to learn how to fend for herself. She can't rely on someone to do a battle for her forever."

"I think you and Arizona will have a chance of sparring with each other." Musaki added.

"Speaking of Arizona..."

Both Musaki and Sierra ran off to find Arizona and soon enough, Musaki saw that Xiaoshin was already gone without a trace and as they heard the footsteps, they could sense that Xiaoshin had already gone after Max and Sierra asked, "You think he's...?"

"Oh, he better not!" Musaki said, as he began running.

* * *

The action kicks it up a notch! The next chapter will be the last we see of Xiaoshin!


	19. End to Xiaoshin

The last you'll ever see of Xiaoshin!

* * *

Chapter 19: End to Xiaoshin

Arizona fiercely ran as fast as he could to find his tiger brother and he called his name out several times, but to no response and he's starting to get increasingly worried and just then, he heard a distant scream coming from miles away and he knows that it's Max's voice. Terrified, he quickly ran to follow the scream, but suddenly Shiang Zhi got in front of him and he said, "My dad's already got him."

Arizona immediately pins Shiang Zhi down to the ground and he said, "You're the one that freaking kidnapped my tiger brother! Where is he?!"

"Like I said, my dad's gonna kill him! We need to stop him!" Shiang Zhi shouted.

Arizona could not believe what he was hearing...Shiang Zhi actually helping Arizona to stop Xiaoshin's bloody deed and he lets out a stern growl and said, "What makes you think you could help me? Is this a trick you're pulling?"

"It's not a trick. He's my half-brother." Shiang Zhi said.

"And mine too."

They both turned around and saw Amir standing in front of them and he said, "We need to end this before it's too late."

Arizona was still thinking about beating the snot out of Shiang after witnessing him kidnap and attack Max, but knowing that there's a serious race against time before Xiaoshin plans to kill Max and he does not want that to happen. He looks at Shiang and lets go of him and said, "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Xiaoshin brought Max over to his room, dragging him inside and he had reached his limit with delays because of Max and wanted to do this by any means neccessary and Max screamed as loud as he could to let someone hear his cries and Xiaoshin slams him down his bed hard and said, "You better not go anywhere!"

Then, Xiaoshin quickly closed the door and locks it and the thought of what's gonna happen next starts to scare Max and Xiaoshin brought in his ropes and a whip to snap on Max. One sound of the crack made Max shake in fear and he said, "This time...no one's gonna hear you scream once I'm through with you."

"Please leave me alone! I did nothing to deserve this!" Max screamed in fear.

Xiaoshin slapped him in the face hard and then ties Max's hands to the bed and Xiaoshing growls at him and said, "You should never have been born...or even came into my life. But now that you're here, I'm gonna finish what I've started off."

Xiaoshin holds on to the whip firmly and tightly and he was ready to swipe it at Max, but with every move he makes, Max gets out of the way and Xiaoshin got really frustrated each time Max moves and he said, "Hold still, you brat!"

"No!"

"You think you wanna get back with that stupid wolf you call a brother? He doesn't want you! All he's doing is poisoning your mind with his lies about him being there for you!" Xiaoshin shouted.

Max refuses to hear all those lies Xiaoshin said about Arizona and puts his head over his ears to drown out the noises and said, "You're lying!"

"Shut up!" Xiaoshin said, losing his patience and he got to whip Max in the back so hard, causing him to scream so loudly.

"Yeah...are you feeling the pain I'm feeling now? Well, you deserve that pain!" Xiaoshin said, with a sinister smile as he whipped Max down.

Just then, Arizona broke through the door very fiercely and when he got up, what he saw...made him enraged at Xiaoshin when he saw a whip in his paw and he said, "I told you to leave my brother alone!"

Arizona then comes over and punches Xiaoshin in the face and bites him in the hand and just then, Musaki, Sierra, Amir and Shiang Zhi came in and all four of them set Max free and most of them were trying to help Arizona to fight Xiaoshin.

Sierra walked in front of him and punches him in the shin and in the jaw and flipped him down hard to the wall and Xiaoshin ran towards her and just shoves her down hard and scratches her face. Musaki did not like what he did to her and he stepped in with his sword and said, "Didn't you mother ever teach you not to put your hands on a lady?"

"She left me!" Xiaoshin shouted.

"Well...good for her." Musaki added, then kicks him in the jaw hard.

Xiaoshin began to use his whip to crack Musaki in, but he dodges it so quickly and then, he does the anti-gravity lean against it, then balls his fist as he got back up and punches Xiaoshin in the face again and then kicks him in mid-air and goes up and slams him down on the ground.

"Can't you see that Maximus is a curse in my life?! That's why I want to end it because I've suffered too much of my father's abuse! Each time I look at him, there's my father! Maximus deserves to die!" Xiaoshin screamed.

"And you're doing the same damn thing he's doing!" Shiang Zhi shouted.

"Shut up! I've had enough of you too!" Xiaoshin screamed.

Xiaoshin brings in his knives and aimed it at Max and said, "You're dead!"

He throws it and almost immediately, Arizona gets Max out of the way and the knives stuck to the wall instead and shouted, "Damn it!"

Arizona looked at Max for a second and he said, "You all right?"

"Uh-huh. He molested me and tried to whip me!" Max said.

Arizona turns to Xiaoshin and angrily growls at him and he stood there in front of him and said, "He won't do that again...not when I'm around."

"I am the serial killer! I decide who dies and who lives!" Xiaoshin exclaimed.

Arizona leaps up towards Xiaoshin and just claws him, bites him, scratches him and back-punches him down to the ground and in the midst of the scuffle, Xiaoshin beats him down and whips him on the back, causing Arizona to scream in pain. Max looked horrified to see this happening and Arizona fell down to the ground, groaning in agony. But Arizona is one to never say die as he got up and continued to fight.

"How much longer are you gonna fight me until you give up?" Xiaoshin said, twitching his eye.

"I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna fight for my tiger brother no matter what." Arizona said, in a calm yet angry voice.

Sierra went close to Arizona and carries him in her arms and said, "Don't be afraid, Max. I'll protect you."

"Will Arizona be okay?" asked Max.

"He will. I know he'll be fine." Sierra said, as she looks at her boyfriend.

Xiaoshin wasted no time charging after Arizona as he attempts to scratch him, but Arizona dodged every move he made and Musaki went behind him and used the whip to whip him down. Xiaoshin tried to gain it back, but Musaki used the whip for his techniques as he whipped him around and shouted, "How do you like it?!"

Just then, Amir comes in and beats Xiaoshin down hard and as he went airborne, Shiang Zhi leaps up and scratches his face hard and then beats him in the face and slams him down to the ground.

"That's for all the years you've given me...nothing but misery and torture!" Shiang Zhi shouted.

Arizona steps in with Shiang Zhi and they both fought him hard with their knuckles and Shiang brought in his sword and Xiaoshin growls at him and scratches his son in the face. Shiang groans in pain and as blood comes out of his face, Shiang looks up at him with a hateful look on his eyes as Xiaoshin looks at him and said, "You will pay for your insolence!"

Then, Shiang notices Max coming in behind him and he said, "I don't think so."

Max suddenly comes up to his birth dad and throws a steel bamboo stick at his head and Xiaoshin screamed in pain and Arizona bites him in the hand and shoves him out of the room and into the hallway until he reaches a dead end about 300 feet from the air with lava bursting out. Xiaoshin quickly grabs Max and plans to throw him down to the lava pit and Arizona is definitely not gonna let him burn to death and Xiaoshin said, "This is the end for you, Maximus!"

"No...it's the end for you!" Max screamed, then bit him in the paw.

Xiaoshin cried out in pain, releasing Max and then he punches him in the face, causing him to almost fall down but he held onto Max, thinking he'll go down too, but Musaki grabbed him before he could get burned and Shiang Zhi came to his father and said, "Go to hell, dad."

Shiang stomped his hand and Xiaoshin roared in pain as he lets go and falls down to the lava, apparently being burned and melted in flames. Musaki looks at Max and hugs him tightly and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Musaki. Thanks for saving me." Max replied.

Just then, he looks up at Arizona and he runs over to him and just leaped over for a big hug and Arizona hugs him tightly, just grateful that he's alive and Max started crying that he was able to see his wolf brother again and he said, "I knew you'd come for me."

"Of course I came for you. I would never let anyone hurt you." Arizona said, tearfully.

Shiang Zhi and Amir looked down at those flames and for them, it was a huge relief that they were able to see their dad dead in flames and that they will move on with their lives and start fresh. They then walked over towards Max and Shiang said, "Maximus...I'm glad you're okay, man."

"Thanks, Shiang." Max said.

Arizona looks at Shiang Zhi in the eye and he felt like he had to owe it all to Max for keeping him safe and alive and he said, "Listen, man...I'm sorry for punching you and stuff."

"And I'm sorry too. From now on, I have to keep my half-brother safe." Shiang added.

Shiang puts out his paw in hopes of gaining a fresh new start and Arizona accepts the offer as he shakes his hand and said, "We're cool now."

Arizona then turns to Sierra and he was amazingly surprised that she can kick butt and said, "So, you know kung-fu?"

"I was gonna keep it a secret for you because I know you as a protector, but hey...I have to learn to defend myself too." Sierra replied.

Arizona chuckled at this and he said, "Well...I guess that means that we're a team. You know, I never realized that you're so good at this that I thought..."

He was interrupted as Sierra planted a kiss on his lips and Arizona soon melted into the kiss, giving out a very passionate one that seemed to go on forever. Max covered his eyes after that and he said, "Ew, gross! Get a cave!"

They stopped and Arizona looked at her eyes and said, "Guess that'll make me shut up."

Sierra giggled in response and Musaki said, "Hey, we should get moving. We need to make our way back home."

"Yeah, this place is a freaking war zone." Amir agreed.

With that, they all left the cave behind and for Shiang, Amir and Max...they were finally free of fear, abuse and violence that they were accustomed to for so long and Max was so happy to finally go back home to his true family.

* * *

Yes! The war is over! Now...everyone can go home!


	20. New Promise

New vows are gonna be made with Shiang Zhi.

* * *

Chapter 20: New Promise

After they have departed from Xiaoshin's place, they were on their way back to the Valley of Peace and they left with a huge amount of accomplishment that they have finally found Max and Arizona could not be any more happier and lucky to see his tiger brother alive again and he could not imagine his life without him.

Max looks up at Arizona and he said, "My birth dad told me that you would never find me and that you wouldn't care about me. But I knew he was wrong because I always believed that you'd come."

"No matter what anyone says, I'm here for you. And I will never leave you behind for anything." Arizona said.

Sierra then looks at Max and she asked, "How was I when I kicked your birth dad's butt?"

"You were awesome! Almost as awesome when you took down those leopards." Max exclaimed.

Sierra chuckled in response to that and she looked at Arizona for a second and she said, "I took a few kung-fu classes. It's not from the Jade Palace though."

"Wherever you got it from, that's pretty impressive." Arizona said, with a smile.

"Thanks."

As they were walking by, they see that the sun is setting and it was time for them to set camp for the night and after a few miles of walking, they set out camp in this particular spot and put out a few tents and started a fire to keep them all warm. Arizona looks at the back of Max's shirt and sees a few cuts on his back and figures that it was Xiaoshin's work and said, "I need to clean up those wounds of yours."

Arizona squeezes a rag full of warm water and slowly cleans out his scars from his back and Max is trying to keep himself still despite the fact that it stings a lot. He then said to him, "I wanna make another promise to you, Max."

"Anything." Max said.

"That if anyone tries to harm you or take advantage of you, I'm gonna be here to fight them for you. I know eventually you'll have to learn how to fend for yourself when you get older, but I still wanna be around for whatever you need." Arizona replied.

"Okay."

Shiang Zhi walks over towards both of them and he sits down in front of Max and he said, "Maximus...I'm really sorry for everything. I was just afraid for your safety and I guess I was scared that if I didn't do anything my dad told me, he would give me more painful consequences than the ones I went through when I was a kid."

"It's okay. He's gone now." Max said, with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm hoping that we can start off fresh." Shiang added.

Arizona looks up at Shiang Zhi and said, "Yeah, you can be his actual brother now. I mean, you two are obviously related."

"Same as Amir. So are we cool?"

Max looks at Shiang Zhi in the eyes and he said, "Yeah, we're cool."

Soon after, Arizona laid down on the tent with Max by his side this time and as he looked at him, he was already asleep and he lets out a smile and whispered, "I love you, Max."

Sierra then came in the tent as well and she laid down next to him and notices that Max is asleep and she whispered, "How is he?"

"Just fine. I guess I'm really lucky. To have the love of my life and my little tiger brother with me." Arizona whispered.

Sierra giggled softly and she said, "I know. I'm glad we had this adventure."

"So did I. And the best part of it was spending it with you." Arizona added.

Sierra then rested her head on Arizona's chest and fell asleep and Arizona couldn't help but smile and let her use his chest as a pillow and he laid down on the ground and then Max laid his head on Arizona's side and as he looked at both of them, he thought to himself, 'Yep, I'm definitely lucky.'

* * *

Very lucky that Arizona. We've got more coming up next!


	21. Reunited!

They all finally get to head back home to the Valley of Peace! And you'll never believe how they'll get there...

* * *

Chapter 21: Reunited!

The next morning comes along and Max was the only one that got up and as stretched himself up, he couldn't help but see Arizona and Sierra cuddling each other and he lets out a little smile seeing both of them together and then he decided to get a little sneaky with Arizona as he quietly tiptoes around his wolf brother's bag and picks out a little feather and he quietly crept up to Arizona and places the feather above his head and he also heard him snoring.

He slowly snuck back to Arizona's bag and he sees a little kiwi in there and just then, he got closer to Arizona's face and once his mouth opened, Max dropped the kiwi inside of there, prompting him to chew and woke him up in surprise and he looks up and sees Max there and said, "Morning, Arizona."

Arizona then looks at Max for a second and he made that sneaky smirk and said, "Hey, Max. You pulling tricks on me again?"

"Maybe..." Max replied, innocently.

Arizona chuckled at this and said, "Guess you saw me and Sierra...like sleeping together, huh?"

"And I heard you snore."

Arizona scoffed in response and said, "I do not snore."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not, do not."

"Do too, do too."

Arizona lets out a little sigh and said, "Whatever, bro. Do not."

"Do too." Sierra quickly said.

Even Sierra weighs in on that, which made Arizona all the more embarassed to admit he snores a lot and Arizona, "Hey, Sierra."

"Morning, my snoring beauty." Sierra said, kissing his nose.

"Have you guys been kissing?" asked Max.

Sierra giggled nervously while Arizona dropped his jaw in shock after hearing Max's question and just blushed in embarassment and said, "Um...no. We weren't kissing while we were asleep, if that's what you mean."

"That's not what I heard." Max said, then making kissing noises and sounds.

Arizona did not know what to say after this and he turned to Max and said, "Maybe you should wait until you're older to experience that."

A few seconds later, Max popped out of the tent and he sees Shiang Zhi sitting on the log, looking at the sky and he comes over to him, sits next to him and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking. I had no idea that I had a half-brother the whole time." Shiang said.

Then, Shiang looks at Max and lets out a small smile on his face and told him, "Now after all of this had happened, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I just hope that we'd get to know each other a little bit."

"How old are you?" asked Max.

"I'm 18. You?" said Shiang.

"I'm 8, but I'll be 9 in a few months."

Shiang chuckled softly and he said, "You'll become a big tiger after this."

"I wouldn't say big."

Shiang and Max looks up and sees Arizona coming out of the tent and sits next to Max on the log and he said, "He's one of a kind. He's like the best person you'll ever have as a brother."

"Or a friend." Shiang chimed in.

Max looks at the two of them and realizes how lucky he is to have two brothers by his side; his wolf brother and his half-brother who's a tiger. He said to them, "That's why I love both of you guys. I wish this moment could never end."

"You've been on my mind last night while I was asleep and if it's okay with you, I wanna be your brother. Not just a half brother, but a real brother." Shiang said.

Max then turns to Arizona for that particular reason and he smiled and nodded his head and then he turned to Shiang and said, "Cool with me."

"Thanks, man." Shiang said, giving him a fist bump.

Max also gave Arizona a fist bump as well as all three started laughing with each other and then, they see Musaki come out of the tent and he said, "Hey, guys. I see we're all getting along very well, huh?"

"Yep. Just about." Arizona replied.

Musaki chuckled and he told Max, "I'm glad to see you're okay, Max."

"Me too."

20 minutes later, the gang headed their way back to the Valley of Peace and Max was on Arizona's shoulders, just looking at the trees and enjoying a little ride with him. Max then asks Arizona, "So how long would it be until we get back?"

"I'd say...about 3 hours."

"Three hours?" asked Shiang Zhi.

"Yeah."

Max lets out a little sigh and he said, "I wish that we could get there faster."

Suddenly, they heard a shriek come out of nowhere, which alarmed them quickly and as they were bracing themselves for what's coming up next, in comes a dragon coming by and lands on the ground and looking at them.

"Someone call for a dragon?"

They then see Oak Sung riding along and Musaki dropped his jaw in shock as he sees his grandfather on top of a dragon and said, "Grandpa?!"

"Xing-Fu! Bet you didn't expect your grandfather to ride a dragon, huh?" asked Oak Sung.

"Grandpa!" Max exclaimed.

Oak Sung got off from the dragon as he sees Max coming in towards him and he hugs him tightly and said, "Are you all right?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine." Max replied.

Musaki comes towards his grandfather and he asked, "How'd you know where we were?"

"Your uncle was worried about you, especially Max. So, he sent me a scroll asking for help and I could tell you guys got Max back safely." Oak Sung replied.

"Yeah, we got him back." Arizona replied.

"Do any of you need a ride back to the Valley of Peace?" asked Oak Sung.

All of them looked at each other with excitement and Max asked, "Could we?"

Minutes later, they were all flying on that dragon on the way back to the Valley of Peace and they could take in the adrenaline rush they felt when they're in the air. Oak Sung then looks up and asked, "Everyone okay?"

All of them exclaimed in different responses all stating they're okay and then he looks at Max and said, "Now that your birth father's out of your life now, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Max replied.

"Perfect. We should reach the Valley as soon as we fly down from those clouds." Oak Sung added.

Sure enough, the dragon flew down below the clouds and it was there that they saw the Valley of Peace from below and Musaki exclaimed, "We are home!"

The dragon swoops from the air and lands all the way down to the boulder that has the view of the valley, as well as the Jade Palace. As they come to a stop, Musaki and the others hopped out of the dragon and he said, "We know the way from here. Thanks, grandpa."

"Anytime, Xing-Fu. And Max...welcome back." Oak Sung said, with a smile.

"Thanks, grandpa." Max said.

"I better head back to Shanghai before your grandmother knows what I'm doing with this dragon." Oak Sung commented, then flew away.

All of them waved bye to him as they started walking towards the Valley and as they walked in, it felt the same way before they left, but Max knew he was back home...and in one piece. He was super excited to see his panda dad again and he couldn't wait to see his little brothers againas well. Arizona looks at Max and he said, "We are back home, Maxie."

"Yeah, we are."

Just as they almost reached back to Mako's place, they stopped and saw Mako standing on the side of the house, anxiously waiting for Max to come and suddenly, Max shouts, "Dad!"

Mako's ears perked up as he heard someone call his name and when he turns around, he was definitely shocked and also relieved that he saw Max.

"Maximus!"

Mako quickly dropped what he was doing and just ran across the village to see Max and sure enough, Max runs in all fours to see his panda dad and as they got close, Max leaped up and landed on Mako's arms and just hugged him tightly. There were a bag of emotions Mako released; from joy to excitement, relief and now that he knows he's okay...really grateful. Max started crying and Mako just hugged him so tightly that he didn't want to let go.

"Oh, Max...I'm so glad you're back." Mako said, tearfully.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Max said.

Max looked at his panda dad and saw tears coming out of his face and he asked, "Are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy that you're okay." Mako added.

Max smiled at him and just resumed hugging him again and he said, "You won't believe what I went through."

Just then, Sierra, Arizona and Musaki came towards Mako as they saw him hug Max and it was a very sweet moment for them and Mako looks up and he gives all three of them a smile and said, "Thank you. I always knew you would bring Max back to us."

"Just like I promised. He's like family to me too." Arizona said.

Just then, Amir and Shiang Zhi walks by and Shaing was a little nervous meeting Max's panda dad after that kidnapping catastrophe a few days ago and he said, "Hello, sir."

Mako looks up and he sees Shiang Zhi come in and he said, "Why did you come back here?"

"Listen, I didn't want to kill my half-brother. That was my dad. He forced me to come here to get him. I didn't really want to, but I had no choice. And for that...I am truly, truly sorry." Shiang said.

Mako was a little unsure about why he's here, but after hearing his sincere apology, he's always one to accept it and he said, "You're forgiven."

"I'm also his half-brother. Just found that out for myself." Amir added.

"I'm Shiang Zhi and this is my brother, Amir. We're the two only living cubs out of 10 by our birth evil dad." Shiang added.

Mako nodded his head and he said to them, "Let's head home."

Minutes later, they finally get inside the house and Max walks in and sees Duke, Bakari and Isaiah walk by and the three cubs were so happy to see Max alive and they went in for a hug and a little cub-pile. Duke was the most happiest to see Max as he hugged him on the floor with his tail wagging quickly and said, "I thought that you were dead."

"I almost did, but I'm still alive." Max said, with a smile.

"I knew you'd come back. Duke and Sage didn't think so, but me and Bakari did." Isaiah stated.

Bakari looked at him with tears in his eyes and he said, "I missed you, Max. I'm glad you're okay."

Suddenly, Sage walks down the stairs and he was surprised to see Max standing there and he immediately walks up to him and hugged him tightly, which surprised the younger sibs and also Arizona, Musaki and Mako.

"I knew you'd come back, Max." Sage said, tearfully.

Max was a little surprised that Sage missed him so badly and he asked, "Were you worried about me?"

Sage looks up at Max and he quickly said, "No, I was just...hoping that you'd come back home."

"We saw that, tough guy." Arizona said, with a chuckle.

Sage growls in frustration and he said, "All right, I missed Max, okay? Don't judge me."

Mako lets out a smile and he comes closer to Max and said, "We're all glad he's back home."

Bakari, Duke and Isaiah came to hug Arizona and to explain their joy for having Max back and Bakari said, "I knew you'd bring him back. Thank you."

"Just like I promised." Arizona said, with a smile.

* * *

Next up, the masters' reaction about Max's homecoming!


	22. Easy to Forgive

Max and the others made their way back to the Jade Palace and everyone is completely thrilled...well almost everyone. This was inspired by a role-play that me and SpiritualLoneWolfXIII have done about Tigress' uber-jealousy towards Max due to getting all the attention and I thought...maybe it'll come to life. Sorry if I made it too far though. Little warning there. But of course...it shows that Max does not hold a grudge.

* * *

Chapter 22: Easy to Forgive

At the Jade Palace, the masters were busy training as they can and Tigress was excelling in most of her skills and as they've progressed well, Shifu stopped them immediately and gathered them around to give this verdict on how it was. He walks up to them and said, "Students...phenomenal job. Tigress, yours was the most impressive of all and not to mention..."

Shifu was then interrupted when Zeng came into the training hall and he said, "Arizona and Musaki have returned! And Max is being brought back!"

That immediately excited Shifu to know that Max and the others have come back and he turned to the students and quickly said, "Max has returned! Training's dismissed."

Everyone quickly went out of the training hall to greet Musaki, Arizona and Max again and that left Tigress increasing furious that her attention has been robbed by Max's return and suddenly, she roared in a very angry way that made her feel completely pissed that Max got another dose of attention and shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE-"

"Tigress?"

"WHAT?!" she roared, turning around to see a very shaken Po standing there.

"I was gonna say that are you coming?" Po asked.

She immediately stormed off the training hall, kicking the doors down as hard as she could in frustration, muttering angrily to herself as she walked away and that puts Po at unease that she's angry at Max, but decided to leave it alone for a while. But it also doesn't mean that it's gonna go away quickly as he made his way to the front of the palace where everyone else is standing.

In the meantime, Arizona, Sierra, Musaki, Amir, Shiang Zhi and Max made it up the stairs and saw everyone standing there and the Five couldn't be more happier to see them again and Shifu said, "Welcome back. I see you've brought Max safe and sound."

"Yep." Arizona replied.

Shifu then looked at Shiang Zhi and Amir standing there and he asked them, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Shiang Zhi and this is my brother, Amir. We're Max's half-brothers." Shiang Zhi replied.

Shifu took one look at Shiang and had already figured out that this is the teenaged white tiger Arizona mentioned that kidnapped Max and he asked, "Were you the person that took Max?"

"I was. My father forced me to go get him so he could do what he was gonna do." Shiang admitted.

"Uh-huh. And I see he didn't because Max is still here." Shifu added.

"I didn't want to let my dad do whatever he wanted to him so I was gonna save him...and then these guys showed up. So in a way, we all kinda pitched in and fought against my dad and he's dead now." Shiang added.

"What was your dad's name?" asked Po.

"Xiaoshin."

Shifu and the masters were surprised to hear about the name Xiaoshin because they knew that name from another source and he asked, "The vigilante tiger assassin?"

"The very same." Amir commented.

"My students have heard of this killer and had went out to prevent the slayings of everyone in China and had since placed him in jail. How did he die exactly?" asked Shifu.

"Lava pit. Fell down about 200 feet." Shiang said.

"Yeah, he deserved it though. I was not gonna let that killer swipe any fur off of my brother." Arizona agreed.

Shifu then walked towards Max and he looks at him in the eye and asked, "Are you all right, Max?"

"Uh-huh. I'm fine." Max replied.

He placed his hands on his shoulders and said, "I couldn't imagine what kind of torture your birth father put you through."

"I thought I was gonna die." Max added.

Shifu then smiled at him and said, "But still...I'm glad to see you're alive and well."

Tigress felt sick to her stomach to see Shifu coming closer to Max and she was not gonna stand for it anymore and she lets out a soft, yet angry growl directed at him, assuming that he's stealing her attention, but it wasn't long before everyone else got around Max that really made her reach her breaking point.

"Man, I bet you were scared, little guy." Mantis said, hopping onto Max's shoulder.

"I was. He like molested me...again." Max replied.

"Man, we would've liked to have beaten him down if we saw him do that to you." Monkey chimed in.

"What kind of sick, twisted, heartless killer molests young boys?" Viper said, with shock and disgust in her voice.

"But we're really glad you're okay, Max. We were all so worried about you." Crane added, with relief.

"If we had been there, we would've saved you the first time we saw this guy!" Po exclaimed.

Musaki scoffed at this and he replied, "Yeah, right...he would've stabbed your stomach and bleed panda juice when he sliced ya."

Arizona then notices Tigress becomes increasingly angry at Max and he wanted to see what was wrong with her, but she walks away from them, punching the door down as she went back inside, which caused everyone's attention and Shiang Zhi asked, "What's her problem?'

Later that day, Tigress took her anger out on the training hall, but with the though of Max fresh on her mind, her rage grew to the increase level and she felt a huge amount of hatred for the little cub. Suddenly, Max comes in the training hall by himself and sees Tigress punching a lot of holes in the walls and that lets him know that she's mad about something.

She continuously punched the dummy and she punched it so hard that it was sent flying through the training hall and it almost landed on Max, but he immediately reacted by giving it a swift hard kick that it almost ran over her.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Max said.

Tigress growled furiously at him and she said, "YOU! This is all your fault!"

"Me?"

"Everyone's around you and they gave you all the attention that you robbed from me! I was this close to getting a compliment from Shifu and then you came back here and all the focus is on you again!" Tigress shouted.

Max was a little confused on why Tigress was so angry at him, but he knows he didn't do anything wrong at all and he said, "I guess you're not happy to see me."

Tigress was about to punch him straight in the face, but Max ducked down and dodged her swings and as she was trying to get him, he blocked every single punch Tigress made until he pulled it away from her by sliding under her legs, which then results in her falling down the ground.

"It's always about you! Shifu pays attention to you, Arizona pays attention to you, the Five pays attention to you! Even Po pays attention to you and I get nothing! No matter what happens, you're always the first one to come to them! I want the same attention you have, but everyone treats you like you're the golden child and I'm always ignored! All because of you!" Tigress shouted.

Max had no idea how to respond to that, but he could tell that she was upset with Max that he got every attention and he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Why aren't you being rude back to me? I've already been rude to you." Tigress said, in a cold tone.

"Because there's no need to. And I have no right to be rude to you in anyway." Max answered.

Her anger went from boiling to simmering down when she looked at Max after that answer came out of him and Max told him, "I'm sorry if I made you that mad at me. I guess I do have all the attention from everyone and I didn't know if it caused you to be that angry with me."

Tigress then felt guilty about lashing out at him and he said, "Max...it's not your fault. I was just jealous of you. All the stuff I said...I didn't mean it. I was just afraid that everyone will like you more and leave me out in the cold...like I've always been."

"You shouldn't be angry at Max for no reason."

Arizona came inside the training hall and came towards both of them and he said, "I came to see if everything's okay. I sorta heard some yelling when I walked in here."

"You heard me?" asked Tigress.

Arizona nodded his head and he looks at both of them with concern in his eyes for both of them and he said, "You can't blame Max for every attention he has. You can't always lash out at others just to have everyone notice you. It doesn't help."

"I think you owe Max an apology." Sierra said, coming in behind Arizona.

Tigress was a little worried that Max wouldn't accept it, but she knows she has to forgive him anyway and she looked at him and said, "Max, I'm sorry for what I had just did. I just can't control myself."

Max knew he wasn't one to hold any grudges against anyone and he said, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm really, really sorry." Tigress added.

"It's okay, Tigress. I'm not mad at you." Max said.

Arizona looks up at Tigress and he said, "Max is pretty easy to forgive."

Tigress lets out a deep sigh after hearing what Arizona told him and she felt really bad for almost hurting his feelings and she responded, "I've been very mean to you and you didn't deserve that. You deserve to be treated fairly. I'll try my best to be a little nicer."

Max accepts it and he said, "It's a start."

"And that move you made...it was actually impressive. Where'd you learn that?" asked Tigress.

Max lets out a little mischevious smirk and replied, "I'll never tell."

* * *

Max is a lot easier to be forgiven. Two more chapters left!


	23. Fulfilled

After that little drama between Tigress and max, things start to get back to normal as Max tells about that adventure with the masters.

* * *

Chapter 23: Fulfilled

Later that day, Max tells the masters about what he had endured while he was kidnapped and held hostage by his birth father and all the things he dod to him, and then explains how Shiang Zhi had fought his own father for Max and most of the masters were deeply impressed by it. Even Po was amazed by how much an eight year old had to go through and he said, "Were you scared?"

"Yeah, I was. But I had always hoped that Arizona would come for me." Max replied.

Arizona chuckled in response as he patted his head and said, "Well...you got that wish, little buddy."

Musaki chuckled at that as he saw both tiger and wolf bonding together like real brothers should and he said, "I wish you guys would've seen Sierra. She kicked insane butt to those clouded leopards like it was nobody's business."

Sierra wasn't one to toot her own horn on this and she just lets out a little laugh and said, "It's nothing. Sometimes a girl has to protect herself instead of letting a guy do the protecting."

"I think you fit well with us." Tigress added, with a smile.

"I was really surprised. Usually, I thought she might need some protection from me and I was blindsided when she knew self defense." Arizona said.

Po smiled widely at this and replied, "I think you and Sierra would be great kung-fu sparring partners."

"No thanks, Po. Our role is just boyfriend and girlfriend." Sierra added.

"But don't be surprised that you'll kick Arizona's butt one day." Po said.

Arizona groans in response to what Po had just said and he said, "Give me a break."

Shifu looks over at the rest of the gang and he said to Musaki, Arizona and Sierra, "Regardless, I'm very happy that you have made it back safe and sound."

"We're glad to be back, Shifu." Musaki agreed.

The Five looks at Max and they let out a smile ensuring that he's really safe and Crane said, "You're one strong kid."

"And I believe you'll be something soon." Viper added.

"Thanks, guys." Max said.

Just then, Samurai walks in the kitchen and he said, "Hi, guys. I came here to pick up Max, Shiang Zhi and Amir to take them home."

The word 'home' rung on Shiang and Amir's ears and they couldn't believe what they were actually hearing and Amir said, "Home?"

"Yeah, since you two have brought my brother out of the hands of his birth father, I think we won't mind adding the two of you in our already full house." Samurai said.

Samurai then turned to Arizona and Musaki and he immediately hugged both of them and said, "I knew you guys would have him back. Thank you."

"What's family for?" asked Musaki.

They let go for a second and as Max, Shiang and Amir were set for home, Samurai said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Sam." Arizona said.

Max then comes back to Arizona and hugs him tightly and Arizona melted himself into the hug and felt really warm inside and happy that he's okay. He said, "I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, Arizona." Max replied.

They let go for a minute and left the palace with a huge amount of emotion inside of each other and Arizona felt the happiness inside of him when he watches Max walk back home with his family.

* * *

Wasn't that sweet? One more chapter left!


	24. Happy Ending

And here is where it all ends!

* * *

Chapter 24: Happy Ending

Minutes later, Arizona walked towards the Valley to take Sierra home, but first they have to walk over to Mako's place to see if Max made it home okay and they see Mako and Reiko standing in the front porch and Mako said to Arizona, "I don't know how much I can say thank you for getting Max back to us. We are deeply appreciated."

"You know I would do anything for Max. He means the whole world to me too." Arizona stated.

Reiko came over to Arizona and she gave him a huge hug and she told him, "I consider you a part of our family now."

"And you too. I wish you guys the best of luck." Arizona said.

Mako then looked at Sierra and he said, "You've got a very lucky boyfriend here, Sierra. I hope you two will be together forever."

"We're willing to make those count." Arizona said.

"He's the perfect boyfriend for me. He may not be really perfect, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Sierra said.

Sierra then kissed him in the cheek and Arizona chuckled in response to that and said, "And I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Max is doing fine. He's already asleep." Mako added.

"That's good to hear. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Arizona said, as they departed.

Mako and Reiko said bye to them and both wolves were walking hand in hand as they reached Sierra's house and she said, "That was one heck of an adventure."

"And I'm glad I got to share it with you." Arizona said.

"Same as me."

They looked at each other in the eyes and just kissed each other passionately and Arizona wrapped his arms around her as they kissed each other for a good 6 and a half minutes. She then looked at him and said, "Thanks for bringing me on this adventure. I hope we can make some of our own."

Arizona smiled in response to that and he said, "You got it."

"Good night, Arizona."

"Good night, Sierra."

She opened the door to the house and after she went inside, Arizona lets out a smile and just walked back to the Jade Palace, feeling happy and very grateful for what he has, knowing that the worst is over now, then he looks at the sky and whispered, "Good night, Max."

Further away from where he's standing, Max was awake in his room, looking at the moon and said, "Good night, Arizona."

* * *

THE END

Thank you all for reading this fic and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! You may be asking...when are Mako and Reiko gonna get married? Well...you'll have to wait because it's an already work in progress. Until then...AniUniverse is out! For now at least.


End file.
